Mocking Bird
by ConverseGirlForLyfe
Summary: She's a top model. He's an actor. They're secretly together. They're having an affair. She's going to have a baby But she's not sure if he's the father. 'T' for language. 'M' for intimacy. Mostly Channy. ChadxOC, SonnyxOC.
1. Another Meeting

She changed from her fashion gothic dress, cleaning off the makeup, and into her black cocktail dress with black flats. The fashion show was amazing. Despite that they only wanted her to walk down the catwalk once, it was her, what the paparazzi and judges were waiting for. It was three hour show, and she was the last person to walk and she was the only one who had been praised the most. She had learned to ignore the glares and the other models. They were jealous of her, all of them. But she couldn't help but like it.

She started off modeling when she was seven, and now eighteen, her life was a huge success. She was named the most adored model and one of the top ten richest people in the world. She was in eighth place, with Gisele Bündchen only two spots higher than her, with Kate Moss just a spot in front. She was the youngest model to become so successful. From downtown streets of Hampton to the city light of Manhattan, her life was amazing. And Beautiful.

"Home, Ms. Monroe?" The taxi driver asked as she entered the cab from behind the building. She couldn't deal with the paparazzi right now and the flashing lights from the show still had her half blind.

"No," She said, opening her sidekick. "Anywhere but there."

A message appeared. There was an address, but she knew what he wanted. She told the driver where to go. She pulled over her cropped-waist coat, shivering from the night's cold. The driver noticed and put on the heater. One thing about being famous was that you could have almost anything, get almost anything from other people. But she did her best not to show her Diva side. It was in 2006, when she had screamed at one of the employees for mixing up her ice-mocha. She didn't mean to though, it was an honest mistake. But she had let her anger get the best of her. Now, three years later, she's been trying to stay down to earth. But she could tell that some of the people she met were scared of her.

When they finally made it, she gave the driver a big tip and left the cab. She waved back politely to the driver and turned away before it drove off. She looked up at the building and sighed. She glanced around; hoping that paparazzo's weren't around. She was glad that the news wasn't out yet that he had moved to New York, to be at least closer to her. But to the world, they knew nothing about what they were doing. It was simply still a rumour that she and the famous Heartthrob were seeing each other. Which was true, in a way.

She glanced up at the building again. It was a hotel, one of the best in Manhattan. He had told her in the text she had just a couple minutes ago that he was staying there until everything was set in his house. Almost as he knew she was coming, when she entered the building the hotel Manager came rushing toward her. "Miss. Monroe, how may we help you tonight?" He was skinny man, very well suited. But she didn't find that zit on his face very attractive. "I'm sorry but the penthouse is being used right now, but I could get you the finest suit here."

"No, thank you, Anderson." She said, glancing down at his nametag. "I'm meeting someone."

"Oh," He said, obviously disappointed that she wouldn't be staying here. Even though she lived not far from here. "Adieu, Miss. Monroe."

She nodded, curtly and went to the elevator. She pressed the button. She pressed herself against the wall, holding her head. She hated elevators, they made her light headed. Within a few long moments, she made it to the floor. It was the only room, where he stayed, in the whole twenty-seventh floor. It was the penthouse after all. As she entered the large room, her flats tapped along to the marble floor. She stopped, as he was standing there. "How long have you been here?" She asked as he took off his trench coat and then hooking it on the coat hanger. He helped her take off hers and did the same.

"I just got here," He said. "I thought you wouldn't come." He started walking, leaving her behind as he headed down the long hallway.

"I forget about it," She said truthfully. "Up until you texted me."

She followed him down the hall. When she entered the main room, he was taking off his blazer, with a cup of strong liquor in his hands. She figured it was the maid who had lit the fireplace on fire that he had asked for it when he came back. He placed the half drank cup down on the glass table and turned back, facing her.

She wanted to run to him – to skip, giggling into his arms – but she savoured the way he was looking at her. She could drown in the intensity of his gaze. And she had learned a little about the seduction in the last few months they had been together. Had learned that it was sweeter when she made him wait. So she took her time, removed her shoes, brushed her feet on the carpet, and let him watch her. Outside of this place, they could be nothing to each other. He would not even allow himself to look at her. He could not afford it. So she wanted him to enjoy himself, to look at her as much as he liked.

"Get over here," He growled.

And then, at last, she ran – leaped into his arms, and together they crashed against the wall in a tight embrace. He lifted her with graceful ease, covering her body with kisses. She tightened her legs around his torso and bent over, brushing his cheek with the tendrils of her hair. Chad.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**Hello!**

**As some of you might know, that I am the author of The Boy who Destroyed the World. It wasn't a good acomplishment, as much as I wanted it to be. But I guess i did a good job. I'm not very much interested in the story, Valiant, that I'm working on. I've been thinking about deleting it, but everytime I try, there are new reviews saying please continue, and other various reviews. **

**So to defy my boredom, I came up with this. I hope you like it. **


	2. Secret Love Affair

He had a girlfriend, a serious relationship with pop-princess Hannah Montana. But for the past couple of months, he knew she wasn't loyal to him as she was for the past three years of their relationship. Despite the Virtue ring he wore, she has been secretly seeing none-other than Nate Gray, one of the three members in Connect Three. And for her actions, he started seeing top model, Sonny Monroe. Every time he thought about Hannah being with Nate broke his heart. But it quickly mended whenever he saw Sonny. But he wouldn't let anyone know that.

He was the bad boy; he couldn't let anybody know. It would ruin the image.

He and Sonny were best friends before she went off to live in New York and become a model. It was a long story, but to anyone who had time, he'd explain. He got mad when she told him that she would be leaving, which caused to end their friendship but as years went on, he slowly got out of his hatred of the stardom industry. Instead he found a liking to acting. He was encouraged to join a play, when he did he didn't think he'd land the leading role of Romeo, in Romeo and Juliet. Within a couple more successful plays, an Agent found out about his soulful acting skills and gave him a deal that he couldn't possibly turn down. He was casted in a TV series called Mackenzie Falls, and he was Mackenzie – the lead of the show.

After a year of stardom, he was called in to pose for a magazine called Vanity Fair. He was named Heartthrob of the year. As his fame grew, his temper grew also. But that didn't stop him, he felt invincible. And he was. When he landed on a lead role in a movie, his fame went boosting through the roofs. When he realized who he was working with, it was his old friend, Sonny Monroe, the fourteen year old princess in the modeling business.

They didn't think this movie would go on with their constant fighting about Chad's old grudge. He never really understood why he was so angry at her for leaving. Within months of filming, the crew and staff started realizing sudden changes. He and Sonny weren't screaming at each other. Instead they were laughing, smiling and talking in Chad's trailer. Shortly after that Sonny and Chad forgot about his grudge and became friends again. But as four years passed, with his three year girl friend Hannah Montana cheating, their friend grew into something more and his temper was tamed, even Hannah couldn't do that.

But it was said before, everybody knew that innocent Sonny Monroe and bad-boy Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't be contacting with one another. It was too risky with their reputation and they didn't want that. So they kept their relationship a secret, to the world, and even to Chad's girlfriend, Hannah, and Sonny's British boyfriend, Alex Rider.

There were laying on the shag-carpet. Chad's arm was draped over her waist, as Sonny was snuggled in his chest. She ran her fingers over his bare-hard torso, tickling his skin. He craned his neck, looking over the fire place. It wasn't lit that much anymore. He stood, setting more wood. Sonny couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous. No wonder he was named the teen-heartthrob for four years straight. Not that they've seen this part of him, though. She didn't like the fact that Hannah seen this at least way before she did. She stood up as well, walking to the room. She checked for a robe in the washroom, she found it hanging by the door. She wrapped it around herself and went back to Chad.

She found him already in his boxers and unbuttoned dress shirt. She looked around the room, it was a mess with their clothes scattered all over. He turned on the TV, and the celebrity news was on. "_Sonny Monroe was shockingly beautiful last night. Despite that she had only walked down once, it seems like everybody had only waited for her to show._" The news woman reported.

Then they showed a clip of her interview last night. "_I'm happy that I'm doing this, but it is hard work. And it's very stressful._"

They showed the news woman again. "_But with her boyfriend, British hottie Alex Rider, has been caught not only _not_ attending his girlfriend's show, but with another woman. The woman is still unknown. Will Sonny's stress be raised to the maximum?_"

_I've got my stress reliever right here. _Sonny thought, as she sat down beside Chad. He had asked her to stay with him for a couple of days, she hesitated. It was too risky, they couldn't do it. But she didn't want to leave him for another long period of time.

"I miss you when you're gone." He had whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. It was very irritated of how he had a spell over her. With a simple request he could get her to do anything. But she had practiced, learning ways to not fall into his traps again. She's done it for so long up until last night.

"_News on CDC," _A man appeared. "_A shocking discovery that famous teen heartthrob has been drinking under age last night with friends, Shane Gray and Jake Ryan._" Chad snickered beside her. "_'They were drinking an awful lot' says a witness. But another witness says 'They seemed to have handled their drinks well, they were only buzzed.'"_

Sonny's eyes narrowed in confusion. She had seen Chad drink before. He could handle it, but with more than ten drinks, he's wasted. Chad turned off the TV, sighing. "Was it even alcohol you were drinking last night?"

He snorted a laugh. "No," He said. "It was something we did for the cameras."

She glanced over to the drink he had last night. He had poured himself a full drink, but he only drank half of it. Their relationship wasn't like that. They didn't go off getting drunk and then sleeping together. It wasn't alcohol their relationship relied on; it was something that they wanted. They were infatuated by each other. He noticed her looking, and leaned down to kiss her lips. But she moved her head to the side, his lips landing on her cheek. But it scared her on how much they wanted each other. It baffled them; it was something they could not control.

"Alex will be waiting," She said, suddenly remembering that she had made plans the other night. It was Friday night and it was the night of her date with him.

"It's only nine." He said. She noticed that his blue eyes had darkened by the sound of his name. She looked over to the clock, only to look away from him. _It _is_ nine_, she said to herself. How she wished time would go faster. They had scheduled the date for eight in the evening. "What I meant about being together last night meant _being together."_

"Chad," she sighed. "Don't make this hard, please."

"Just a couple days," He whispered, soft enough to break her heart. "That's all I'm asking for."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Cancel," He said. "Tell him you're busy."

"Doing what?" She said with a laugh. "He'll need a reason." He let out a frustrating sigh. She grimaced. She had spent the night with Chad Cooper; Chad _Dylan _Cooper had been taking a night off. Now she pulled his strings. He seethed, and before he left the room he quickly got dressed. Sonny followed him, and stopped him before he reached the two elevators.

"It's bad enough to even watch Hannah sneak around with Nate," He said, almost calmly but there was an edge to his voice. "But it's a lot worse when you pretend to love me."

"Oh is that so? I lo - like you, I wouldn't spend as much time with you, if I didn't." She said. "You're my best friend."

He scoffed. "My being friends with you, is the only excuse you'll use, isn't it?" She glowered at him. "You're scared to even say three tiny words!"

"Chad,"

"No." He finally stopped. He inhaled sharply. He regained himself before pressing the button to open the elevator door. She sighed once again, and stopped the doors before they closed.

Chad looked up at her, annoyed. It was that face that made her give in. They can't have enough, but at the same time they couldn't stand one another. It was complicated, that's what has them wanting more. And more. She'll cancel the dinner with Alex, and instead she'll head out with Chad. In the best way they could, they would do it unnoticeably. "You have three choices. Chanel, Dior or Wang?"

"What about Valentino?" He smirked.

* * *

after I reread this I thought that Chad was acting a little obsessive. But I guess that is what 'infatuated' means. lol. so, Review please. thanks for all the reviewers and readers on the first chapter.


	3. Secret Date

They spent that evening in Venice. His parents owned a house, spending their times there in the summer. Chad had surprised her. He had told her not to wear the dress yet and just wear something comfortable for the flight. She hadn't really noticed that she was going to Venice until the blindfold was taking off as she was seated in the chair of a private jet that Chad owned. When they made it about three hours later, she was breath taking when she saw the house. It was just minutes away from the city, surrounded by fields and flowers beds. It was the first time he had taken her here. They had been to Tokyo, Paris, Roma, Germany and even Japan. But she never been here before, it was beautiful.

The house maid came out from the other room and told Sonny to follow her. Chad let go of her hand and watched her as she disappeared up the marble stair case. He followed the hallway through the living room. There was his baby. He missed it. He smirked, grabbing the remote and turning on '_his baby'. _It was a flat screen; the biggest there was in the store and the most expensive. "Sir," A low voice said. Chad looked up to find Joe, the butler. He held up the suit Chad ordered. "Your suit."

"Thanks," He mumbled. He pointed down to the chair beside him.

"If it's alright," Joe said before leaving the room. "I would like to take the night off."

"Go ahead." Chad replied, never taking his eyes off the screen. He glanced over to the suit and sucked his teeth. Despite that Sonny would take a long time to get ready, he also had to get ready too, even if it meant waiting for his date. He grabbed the set of clothes and went in the washroom.

Sonny stared at the dress Chad had bought for her. It was a knee-length black dress. It hugged her curves and fell loosely at the bottom. And it was specially made for her by Valentino. She wore chandelier silver earrings, a diamond Cross necklace and three hoop bracelets on her wrist. The maid who helped her put on the dress had told her she was breathtakingly beautiful. She couldn't find herself to agree with the maid. She was always insecure about her looks. She wasn't vain as people thought she was. She was just a simple normal girl who tried her best to look great, even if what she had now didn't satisfy her. But it changed, somehow, whenever she was with Chad. She felt like the girl who magazines and fashion designers called "Magnificent" and "Wondrous Beauty" or even "Shockingly Beautiful".

As she descended down the stairs minutes later, Chad stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was obviously under the spell, breath taken. He held up his hand as she reached the bottom. She slipped her hand in his as they departed to the limo. She really didn't think that a limo would be keeping low-key. They wanted this to be a secret get away. Even if it meant being in the house every minute. "Are you sure about this?" She asked him as they entered the long white limo. "I mean, somebody will find out."

"Don't worry." He said, wrapping a strong safe arm around her waist. Her curls draped over his shoulder, as the rest draped over her bare neck and arms. "It's safe; really nobody will know we're there."

She saw the mischievous smile that played on his lips. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed with a smirk on her lips. "Where are you taking me?"

He kissed her temple, ignoring the question.

It wasn't long until they made it. It was restaurant, the best from what she heard. They entered the building, afraid that people would recognize her she grabbed a hold of Chad. His lips kissed her bare shoulder and whispered, "No one's here."

As they went further in the room, he was telling the truth. No one was here. But the staff was though. Not all of them. But there was the manager, the waitress and the Chef. They smiled excitedly at the couple. "Please, sit down." The waitress pulled up a chair for Sonny, and gave them both the menu. But before Sonny took hers, Chad protested and instead he asked for the best plate. The waitress hurried away.

"You're unbelievable, you know that." Sonny said, smiling at the blonde.

He smirked. "Yea, I've been told before." He took a ship from the Virgin Cocktail and almost spewed it out. Disgusting. The manager knew he was underage, and it was the only drink he allowed Chad to get. "I even paid them not to tell anyone we were here."

"Do you believe them?"

"Nope." He popped. Sonny smiled softly, shaking her head.

The first tray was served, and it was delicious. She took her time with the three-bite sized meal, nibbling. But the second tray was even better. She had even ordered it herself when the _best plate _in the restaurant was served didn't satisfy her. Chad rolled his eyes, laughing at the brunette. The waitress looked down at her as if she was crazy. Chad and Sonny could almost see it in the waitress's eyes. _Is she crazy? _Chad imagined the waitress thought. _She'll loose her figure. _

But the waitress would be wrong if she ever thought that. Sonny Monroe knew secrets into losing weight. Sonny savoured the delicious taste of the hamburger. Its juicy meat frenzied her taste buds. "This is awesome!" Sonny beamed, with her mouth full. "They never let me eat something like this at work."

"Yea, me neither." Chad replied. He had his own meal he had ordered after the small undeniably delicious but very unsatisfied meal he had before. Pizza with barbeque wings.

After the meal, they headed back to the mansion. She didn't even have time to take at least three steps in the house, when Chad swept her up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs. She giggled all the way through the hallway. They softly landed on the king sized bed. It wasn't long until Chad had her naked under him. She tightened her legs around him, and enjoyed the rest of the.... fourty minutes. Her cell phone rang.

Caller ID: Alex Rider.

* * *

I hope this statify's you as much as it did to me. lol.

Oh, I forget to mention that Alex Rider is actually Alex Pettyfer. But I had to respect the rules. So I used his Storm Breaker name. lol. I love him, even more than Edward Cullen and Chad Dylan Cooper. But not as much as Tom Sturridge (real actor) Jace Wayland (fictional character) Oliver Hazard-Perry (Fictional) and Jack Force (another fictional character). lmao.

I know it's a short chapter, but I forgot to warn you that the chapter's will be shorter in this story, like I had done in the other story The Boy Who... well you get it. But there will be a lot of chapters, more than the last Channy story I made. Well, I hope tho.

Review please.


	4. He Quotes Shakespeare

She grabbed the robe, wrapping it around herself as she grabbed her cell phone and answering it. "Hello?" She cursed to herself when she sounded flushed and out of breath. She glanced over to Chad who was stalking off, obviously angry at her for answering the phone even after he asked her not to.

"Sonny," She heard her boyfriend's British voice from the other side of the line.

She wiped away the sweat on her forehead. "Hey."

"Can I come over, I miss you?"

Sonny pinched her eyes closed. She hated lying to him. She wasn't in love with him as much as she was with Chad, but she was still fond of him. "I'm sorry, not tonight. I'm not home right now." She said, truthfully for the first time in a long time. She heard the low hum of his sigh. "But I miss you too."

She suddenly felt the bed shift, she looked over her shoulder. Chad. His blue eyes weren't as dark as they were when he left. They ceased with the same look he gave her whenever she kissed him. He sat behind her, his legs by her sides. His touch tickled her skin. But she concentrated on Alex. Tried, actually. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and placed soft kisses from her shoulder to behind her ear. She forced herself to listen to Alex as he continued to speak about... Even with him speaking to her right now, she couldn't remember what he was talking about. For a moment she thought he was speaking another language, a foreign language she couldn't possibly understand. Or rather gibberish. But she regained herself enough to acknowledge the young man on the other line.

She felt Chad's tongue softly brush on her neck and she let out a soft yelp. She clamped her hand over her mouth. She heard Chad let out a quiet low chuckle. She elbowed him in the ribs. "Sonny, are you alright?"

"Yea." She said. "I stubbed my toe."

From Sonny's out of view, Chad rolled his eyes. He slowly moves in front of her, and holds eye contact. Alex's words started fade out, everything almost disappeared. But when they did, it was only her and Chad. "Are you okay, Sonny?" She comes back to reality with Alex's words. "You seem a little... distracted."

It took superhuman strength to suppress a hysteric laugh. _Distracted? I have a half-naked Chad Dylan Cooper right in front. Oh, I'm definitely distracted. _"I'm fine, uhm. I'll talk to you in a few."

Before she closed her phone. "Wait - !"

"Yea?" Chad started to kiss her neck.

"Uh... I love you." He stammered.

Sonny was too busy to even comprehend on what Alex had said in the other line. But before Sonny said something to acknowledge the boy Chad had purposely spoke, only whispering, but enough to be heard in the other line. "Soft, I will go along and if you leave me so you do me wrong." Chad whispered, quoting Shakespeare.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

Sonny's eyes widened and pushed away Chad. "What – who?"

"I heard somebody there, is there someone there with you?"

"No, nobody's here." She said, using a bit of her acting skills. But her voice had a soft edge to it, even Alex could recognize it. "It's just the TV, really. I'm watching ....Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh."

"That's lame, Sonny." Chad whispered in her hear, fortunately quiet enough for Alex not to even hear a word.

She glowered at the blonde. "Alex, I'm sorry. I have another call coming up. I'll take to you soon." She closed her phone and turned to the blonde who started walking away from her, satisfied with his work. _That jerk. _Sonny screamed in her head. He had planned this. Asshole. He disappeared out the door and left an angry Sonny, arms crossed as she was still sitting on the bed. She practically jumped out of the bed, and stomped out of the room, down the hall way and in the living room. But before she let a word peep out, she stopped, half frozen.

"I know you like the whole anniversary stuff," He said. He held up two glasses of wines, but they were strong enough to even get them buzzed even after ten drinks. "Uh, Happy Ninth month anniversary."

She smiled. He knew how to get to her. Even when she was mad, frustrated or annoyed, he knew how to make it disappear. His smile brightened her up, making her heart skip twice. She walked up to him, taking the glass of wine. She didn't deny the fact that she didn't even remember how long they spent together. It felt like a century, and she loved every bit of it. But she calculated the months in her head. She took a sip, then said, "Eighth actually." She said. "It's been eighth months."

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath. She giggled and kissed his soft lips. Now it was the tendrils from his hair that tickled her forehead, as he knelt down a bit and placed his forehead on hers.

Music began to play in the background and the way his arms moved around her body didn't mean that he wanted a dance. He wanted something different. Something more intimate. Sonny wasn't going to complain. She didn't really think she'd miss him so much when he was only just a few feet or a couple inches away from her. He made her forget things. He made her feel loved. Made her feel her beautiful. Like any girl in the world felt when they were loved back. Safe, secure. Cherished.

She kissed, forcefully and played with the hem of his sweat pants. He took her thigh, making her wrap her legs around his waist. They landed on the couch, softly. This time she enjoyed the rest of the night, until fatigue came by when the sun rose.

* * *

**I updated twice in one night. yay! I was in a loving mood this early morning of the day. I was reading a very romantic book, lol. you might've guessed that it was ...Twilight. lmao. I'm kidding. it was Romeo and Juliet. That's where I got the line. lol. **

**Review please. **


	5. He Chose Another, Juliet

"Sonny! –

"Look at the camera –

"Are the rumours of you and Alex getting married true?

Sonny's bodyguard, Billy, was the only person who kept her safe from the overcrowding paparazzos. His big bulky frame kept anyone away from the brunette as they headed for her limo. When the door closed, she took off her dark sunglasses, her mouth slight agape. Her hair was curled, not like her usual straight hair. The red ends to her hair were gone now. She was wearing the dress Sonny had given her for her birthday and the wool bracelet that Sonny also had.

Mikayla.

"Took you long enough." She muttered, taking a sip from her wine.

"Says the girl who probably fancied Nate last night." Sonny said, taking off her faux fur coat. She wrapped her leg around the other, pouring herself a glass of wine. "Or was it real this time?"

Mikayla almost choked on her wine. She inhaled deeply, regaining herself, and then she said "I saw him at a party; he was with Hannah of course." Sonny rolled her eyes. Chad still didn't leave Hannah even after Hannah had admitted to him and the world that she was seeing somebody else. Nate. The only reason Chad was staying with her, because she practically begged on her knees that she still loved him and wanted her to stay with her, even if she was with twenty-year old virgin Nate Gray. Sonny just thought she just needed somebody to screw around until Nate asks the question. He seemed like a commitment kind of guy. But Mikayla had been all lovey-dovey over Nate Gray since she and him met at the Teen Choice awards about four years ago.

It had been a month since she and Chad were still in Venice. She hasn't seen him since then, she thought it was probably best if she traveled alone. But as Chad began to protest, his manager called him up to go to Tokyo for something. Sonny had soon found that, that he had landed a role for an up-coming thriller.

But strangely she had been sick. She figured it was just a stomach flu or something. A very long stomach flu. Her agent had told her to go to the hospital if it was stomach flu, but she found an excuse not to go. She hated hospitals. She hated being in the small room, she was claustrophobic. But she hated the needles much more.

"So has Chad called?" Mikayla asked, biting her lip as she looked up at her best friend. Sonny sighed, taking out her phone and shook her head 'no'. She pretended to be busy just to avoid the conversation. She and Mikayla have been friends since Sonny was eight, about a year later after she joined the modeling business. Mikayla was a model for a short five years, she had started when she was six, but she quit as she found a new interest into being a singer and an actress. She was the only person who knew about Chad and Sonny's relationship. Whatever there was left, though.

"Where to, ma'am?" The driver asked as he lowered down the tinted window. Sonny looked over to her friend, her eyes asking if she wanted to go somewhere. Mikayla told the driver to drop them off at the private club. Sonny didn't protest. She and Mikayla didn't need to change; they had the proper wardrobe for a night out.

As they made it to the club, the outside was filled with paparazzos, as it was every night. The securities kept them away as they made they entered the building. As if it wasn't loud outside, it was deafening inside. As they went to the VIP section, the waiter asked them what they wanted. Virgin Martini. Shortly after, he came back with their drinks.

"Ugh." Mikayla groaned, setting down her drink. Sonny followed her eyes as her own landed on the blonde pop-princess. Hannah Montana. "What is she doing here?"

"It's a club for celebrities, 'Kay." Sonny muttered. Her face suddenly snapped with a big smile as Hannah spotted her. Mikayla only muttered something under her breath that was too quiet to hear over the loud music. Sonny pinched her forearm as Hannah started to walk toward them. Mikayla brought up a big fake smile.

"Oh, look, it's Chad." Sonny said between her teeth. Chad had suddenly popped out of nowhere. Sonny could see that he had almost faltered as his blue eyes saw the brunette.

"And there's Nate." Mikayla said, her face brightening up. But her face fell when she saw Nate's arm wrapped around Hannah's waist. Sonny on the other hand, was using all her strength not to go up to Chad, ask him – maybe scream – why he wasn't in Tokyo. Her jealousy started to kick in.

"Hey, Sonny!" Hannah yelled over the loud music. Sonny stood up and gave Hannah a hug. She and the blonde weren't close, they were more mutual friends. Hannah was a close friend to Alex, and that was how she met her. She was a nice girl, but she could be mean when she wanted to.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"It's Nate's birthday." She said. She could see Mikayla leaning close to Nate, saying something that looked like she was wishing him a happy birthday. He blushed, giving her a warm smile. _He's totally into her. Kiss her already! _Sonny thought. "I got Chad here to get out of his busy schedule and come down."

"Yea, who would've thought you three, would be alright with the whole helter-skelter romance you have here." Mikayla said, just a little too bitterly.

Sonny elbowed her friend in the ribs. Hannah glared at the girl. Mikayla only came back with a pleasant smile. "At least I could keep a strong relationship." Hannah said, tightly.

"Oh, you know what - !" Mikayla started toward Hannah, clenching her fists. Nate held Hannah back, while Sonny did with Mikayla. Everybody – meaning the whole word too – knew that Mikayla couldn't keep a boyfriend at least for a couple of months. Her longest relationship was with a home-town friend named Dean. He didn't like the fact that Mikayla was still in love with Nate.

"So how's the movie going?" Mikayla asked Chad, after a couple of moments of silence between the group. They had sat down in the large booth. Sonny thought it would've been okay that all of them sat together, if Chad wasn't sitting next to her. She was glad that they were in the VIP section, nobody would see them hanging out, unless one of the celebrities in here spilled to the paparazzos. Chad briefly glanced over to Sonny. Mikayla and Chad talked about the upcoming thriller he was filming. He and Mikayla were mutual friends at first, but they were close now. He trusted her with his life as much as he was with Sonny, but he loved her like she was his sister.

But Hannah and Nate didn't know that. Nobody did.

"Hey!" everybody turned their heads to see Hannah's friend, Mike Standley the third. Then a pink haired girl popped up from behind him. Lola Luftnagle.

Sonny, Chad, and Nate cringed. They all had their encounters with Hannah's star crazed fans. Sonny had to admit she was scared of Lola. When the duo saw the celebrities their eyes widened and were left speechless. Mike numbly went to Sonny, his mouth closing and opening. "It's Sonny Monroe!" As he said her name, there was edge to his voice that sounded like a girlish shriek. Sonny could see Hannah's hand slap against her forehead, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper." Lola screamed, hugging the blonde. Chad looked horrified as the pink haired girl cling to him.

"Lola, Mike!" Hannah yelled. "Sit, now!"

"I'm cool, I'm cool." Mike said, with his hands up in the air, as he sat down beside Hannah. Lola pouted and sat next to Mike.

"I need to go to the ladies room." Sonny said, awkwardly. Chad stood up, making room for her to get out. She felt his eyes on her as she moved past him. She felt an arm link with hers, and for a moment there she thought it was him. But it was Mikayla.

"Oh, God." Mikayla groaned. "You should've seen the way he was looking at you. Hannah definitely noticed."

"She noticed?" Sonny shrieked, but glad that the music had drained out her words.

"Pfft, no!" Mikayla said. Sonny scoffed, elbowing her once again but hard in the ribs. "It's been nine months since you and Chad have been together, do you really think she'll find out now?"

They went to the restroom, as Sonny turned on the water. She washed her face with the cold water. She wiped away the water with the paper towel. She slouched over the seat, sighing. Mikayla was standing beside her, sighing as well. "Kay," Sonny looked at her friend through the mirror. "Could you take Nate away from Hannah?"

"What kind of question is that?" Her friend asked.

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "I can't really deal with seeing Chad still with Hannah. Even if we're not that close, I'll still feel horrible if she ever found out about me and Chad."

"She will find out," Mikayla said. "Tonight, tomorrow or even next month. She'll find out, Sonny. You can't hide something like this from somebody."

"That's very reassuring." She said, sarcastically only to end with bitterness.

Mikayla scoffed. "Ten years, Sonny. We've been friends for ten years; I would've expected you to know I suck at trying to help."

"Maybe you do need sensitive Nate Gray in your life." Sonny said, causing Mikayla to blush. "You need to work on _your _sensitivity."

They both giggled. "C'mon, let's go."

They left the washroom, but Sonny was stopped as she was pulled to the wall. She looked up to find Chad. Mikayla shook her head, smiling and then left the duo. His lips leaned to hers but she looked away, causing him to kiss her cheek (again). "What's wrong?"

"I called, Chad," She said, frowning. "It's been a month, you wouldn't pick up and you wouldn't return my messages."

He sighed, pinching between his eyes with his finger and thumb. "I was busy alright."

"Doing what?" She asked. She didn't care if she was demanding right now. She was angry at him. And this time, his blue eyes didn't have the effect on her. "Screwing Hannah?"

"She's my girlfriend!"

"And so is somebody else's!" She shouted. He winced at her outburst. She looked at him for a minute, and then asked quietly "Are you even filming that movie in Tokyo?"

For a moment they were quiet, until he said, "No."

"What're you doing there, why haven't you called back?"

"Hannah wanted me to spend some time with her parents." He said truthfully. "She said they were always fond of me, they even asked if I was going to purpose to her any time soon. They don't really think Nate's really good enough for her."

"Oh my god." She said.

"I know, I mean Nate's definitely husband material, pfft." He said. Sonny glared at him. She pushed him away and started to go back until Chad pulled her by the arm. "It's not fair what you're doing to me, Sonny."

"It's what you've been doing to me with Alex!" She said, increasing her voice with every word.

"So, I guess this is pay back, huh?" He shouted. "Even after what we've been through, you're still going to argue about me and Hannah's relationship."

"You're fucken hypocritical, you know that!"

"You know what," He shouted. "I'm fucken tired of this _damn_" – he hit the wall beside her, causing her to wince. "relationship! I'm done."

Just as he was about to leave, a tear streamed down her face. He groaned inwardly. He reached for her but she stepped away. "What am I to you, Chad Cooper?" She didn't like using his middle name. It reminded her too much of his insensately. His eyes softened. He opened his mouth to say something but he was left too shock. She sheds another tear. "And you say I can't say those little three words." She let out a small laugh, but it cracked at the end.

"Sonny,"

She stepped on her toes, kissing the corner of his lips. "Happy ninth anniversary, Chad." The way she said it made him wonder if it was her way of saying goodbye. She gave him a weak smile and turned to leave.

Until his words stopped her for just a moment. He softly placed a hand on her shoulder, and kissed her shoulder and said, "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

And she left.

* * *

**I'm sure you're wondering why I put another Shakespeare quote from Romeo and Juliet. I don't know why actually. i guess in this story they remind me about Romeo and Juliet. kind of. But don't worry, they won't die at the end. lol. **

**I'm sorry for the cursing, but you've been warned. No you haven't. lol, but it did say on the summary. You know what, I'm almost seventeen I still cringe at the word fuck or bitch, but I don't when I say it. lmao. lol. **

**Review please. **

**p.s: I know I should've used Selena's character name Alex, but since Sonny has a boyfriend named Alex, I thought it would be weird. I thought Mary was a little too formal for Selena. So I used Mikayla. lol. **


	6. Didn't Get Invited? Gasp!

She woke up the next day feeling just as horrible as she felt every morning. The pain would cease after the trip to the washroom. But today seemed different. Instead of her usual routine, she didn't call Chad this morning. She went downstairs and made breakfast two minutes early. She felt stupid, but it was her normal routine. She'd call Chad – tried to call Chad, then she'd go downstairs to find her mother already gone to work and make herself some breakfast. She'd try to call Chad again but he wouldn't pick up, then she'd take a shower and get dressed, and then go to work. But today, she ate her breakfast, took a shower, and went to work a few minutes early.

She found Mikayla waiting for her in front of the building as usual with a non-fat latte in her hand and her phone in the other. Sonny stepped out of the car, without looking up Mikayla followed her in. People were confused about their relationship. It wasn't a normal friendship what the two girls had. They'd act like they didn't know each other, they'd act like they hated each other and the next thing they knew, they acted like they were a normal typical bff's gossiping and giggling. Some people wouldn't believe they were best friends. But it was how they were.

"I got an invitation to a Masquerade Ball tonight, did you get one?" Mikayla asked as they entered the elevator. Sonny shook her head, answering her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, did you get invited to the Ball tonight?" Alex, her boyfriend, asked in the other line. Sonny sighed.

"No,"

"What?" Alex asked surprised in the other line. "You're kidding, right?"

She glanced over to her friend who was shocked also. Sonny Monroe was invited to every party since she was old enough to go. Tonight wasn't any different, right? A monotone voice said a floor number that wasn't theirs. The doors opened, and a small shy-looking girl appeared. She looked up from her books and was about to enter the elevator when she saw the two girls. She turned away and didn't have any intentions on entering the room.

The door closed. "Well, I guess everybody is getting sick of Sonny Monroe and her diva-persona."

For some reason, the employees weren't allowed to come in contact with any celebrities when visiting the building. Especially Mikayla and Sonny Monroe. When the doors had opened to the top floor, she had finished talking to Alex and had closed her phone. Obviously she already had a date to the Ball, even though she might not be invited. Which was far-fetched for some people.

She had been called by Galleria James, the executive of one of the famous magazines she and Mikayla had modeled for, for Beautiful People of the year along with Chad Dylan Cooper, Alex Pettyfer, and the Connect Three (along with other celebrities), and surprisingly Hannah had declined, giving an evening of paradise for Chad and Sonny in a …janitor closet. Sonny and Mikayla had been asked to help out for the next in-clothes for the year. It wasn't much of a surprise for the girls, but this woman was the most powerful fashion people in the world.

Sonny heard the assistant say to her boss that the two girls were here and when they entered the large office room, Galleria with her red-hair and body for a forty year old, standing up from her desk. There were other people in the room, the designers. Galleria gave air-kisses to the two girls and led them toward the clothes and designers.

Galleria began to talk about the whole crises over the last season clothes from last year with her Cajun accent thick, and then began to talk about the clothes that the designers made for this years fashion. Mikayla and Sonny began to go through, discarding some and adoring some of the clothes. They were beautiful, and some weren't satisfying enough. They had been in the modeling business long enough to know what to do and what not to do.

"I adore this." Sonny awed as she took the dress from the hanger. She held it up to herself. She glanced up at Mikayla who was smiling excitedly.

"You should wear that to the Ball tonight, Sonny."

"Well, I'm not invited." Sonny muttered, hooking the dress back.

"You're not invited?" Galleria gasped and so did the other designers. Sonny shook her head. She was glad she knew how to control her temper. If she didn't, she would be screaming and yelling at the people before her. But she sighed and sat down on the white leather chair.

"_Chere, _they are crazy to not invite the most famous top model in the whole entire world, are they not?" Galleria said, sitting down beside the young girl.

Sonny placed a hand over her stomach. She sighed. It was hard, the way it was supposed to be when somebody was pregnant. It had been a week since she had found out that she was pregnant. Mikayla was with her at the time. Her friend had risked to get a pregnancy test – a couple them actually – and all of them had said positive. She ended up screaming and passing out. Mikayla had to get the model's mother, Connie, to get her to wake up.

She couldn't tell if there was anything in the world as scary as finding out that she was pregnant. She spent the first night standing in front of the mirror, studying her stomach. She went to the doctors office to find out if it as official, despite the pregnancy tests before that. It was true though, she was pregnant. She had expected her mother to lecture her on being careful, but she had only given her a hug and said that Alex would be a wonderful father. But Sonny wasn't so sure that it was Alex's baby. It might be Chad's. How she prayed to God that it wasn't his and it was Alex's.

"Well to reassure everybody here, I haven't checked my emails today." She said, giving them a small smile. They laughed.

"We must be going." Mikayla said. "But it was fun."

The two girls headed for the door. Galleria said, "Call me when you are invited, Pablo here wouldn't mind on giving you the dress now would he?" The Spanish man shook his head and smiled delightfully at the brunette.

"I will." Sonny promised. When the two girls entered Sonny's car, Mikayla was the one who entered the drivers seat. Sonny pulled out her phone and checked her email. She grimaced.

"I got invited."

* * *

**There's nothing here about Chad and Sonny sorry, and I'm sure you expected a scene when Sonny found about that she is pregnant, right? Well, I'm sorry that I didn't. Maybe I should've put something, but I don't know if I will. lol. **

**Well, Review please. Thank you if you do. **


	7. Behind the Masks

Alex had the usual superman-curl whenever he dressed up. He wore a white tux, and matching dress pants and shoes. Sonny was wearing the usual black dress, and matching shoes, who the creator of the ball had asked for everyone who was invited to wear, the only difference was the masks that were allowed to be different. The Ball was a white and black dance, the men wore white and the ladies wore black. It kind of reminded her about their personalities. Alex was more of the confident type of guy, smooth talking and stuff, while his girlfriend was somewhat the depressed teenage girl. Alex sometimes called her 'Emo'. She wasn't offended like some people were. She liked the style, she didn't know if she pulled it off, though but she definitely wasn't the cut-my-wrist type of girl.

Mikayla was going to the dance with long time friend Justin Russo, whom she hasn't spoken to since they filmed the movie a year ago. Justin who obviously matched with his date, Mikayla had actually picked out his wardrobe for the night. They didn't really have much time, but the two couples had come out to look fabulous, which was a surprised to the boys who expected the girls to take longer than just an hour getting ready.

Alex's mask was more gothic-like mask that covered only the top half of his face. Justin's mask had more of a Phantom of the Opera kind of thing. Mikayla had a white catlike mask. Sonny's mask was made with white fabric with a silvery jacquard print.

The ride to the Ball was intense for Mikayla and Sonny, but it was terrible for Sonny. She had been groaning quietly while the two boys laughed and chatted about something that boys normally talked about. Mikayla had reassured her that it wasn't as obvious as Sonny thought it was. Despite that she was more than a month pregnant, she was such a small girl that it barely showed. Sonny planned on telling Alex that she was pregnant in the right time, but she couldn't figure out how to say that he might not be the father. Sonny remembered the day that she found out that she was pregnant.

_Her mother had been begging for her to go to the doctors, but she wouldn't obey her mother. It had been days, weeks, since she started getting sick. She kept reminding herself that it was just a stomach flu or something. But today seemed different. She didn't believe herself when she told herself that it was a stomach flu, instead she thought it was something else. Something different. _

_Mikayla came back, pouring pregnancy tests all over her friend's bed. Sonny's mother, Connie came in the room and sat down on the bed. Sonny nervously walked out of the washroom and to her bed, gradually reaching out for the pregnancy test. She felt like the words were screaming at her. Frightening her, she dropped it. _

"_It's either risking on going to the doctors or taking the tests now," Her mother said, as she puts her arms around her daughter. Sonny swallowed back the tears and grabbed the pregnancy test. She went back in the washroom and listened to her mother telling her instructions. Which was definitely weird. _

_She waited for a couple of minutes and she took it in her hands when it was ready. Her mouth opened, and she quickly screamed out every curse word and she started to feel light headed. Her mother and Mikayla rushed in, looking at the test from over her shoulder. They gasped. "Positive." Sonny gasped. "It's f-ing positive!"_

"_Oh my goodness." Connie said, breathlessly. She placed a hand over her head and her breathing quickened. Sonny ran out of the room, grabbing other pregnancy tests. For the past hour, she was cursing at every test that turned positive. When she finished with the last one, she threw it in the garbage and grudgingly cursed at it. _

_She opened the door and her mother and Mikayla were sitting on her bed. Her mother was the first to hug her and sit her down on the bed. Mikayla's hand rubbed on her back. "I'm pregnant." Sonny whispered a tear escaping. She couldn't tell if it was Chad's or Alex's. If it was Chad's, she didn't know what she'd do. He's clearly picked Hannah over her, what's he going to do when she tells him that she's pregnant? If it was Alex's, she wouldn't worry about him leaving. He was a faithful, honest, trustworthy guy. "What is the easiest way to figure out when I got pregnant?"_

"_Have sex once a year!" Sonny glared at her best friend. But it wasn't much longer until she felt light headed and fainted. _

"We're here." Alex said. Sonny began to feel sick. When the car stopped, Alex opened the door and Sonny instantly saw the flashing cameras. Alex got out of the car, turned back toward her and helped her out of the car. Alex's arm wrapped around her waist and she felt uncomfortable when his hand placed on her stomach.

She and her boyfriend posed and signed autographs before they made it. As they entered the building, they made their way to the marble hallway and entered the large room where the party was held. It was like a club, but people were dressed up formally and wore masks. The music was just as loud though. Sonny was paranoid to the people who she didn't recognize. She was scared that somebody might notice her growing belly. She placed a hand over her stomach, right over Alex's hand.

She couldn't recognize anybody, and that scared her.

The fast beat song ended, and then a slow paced very romantic instrumental song came on. She looked up at Alex through her mask. A sly grin appeared on his lips; she giggled and let him lead her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and they flowed with the music. She kept her eyes with his, and was lost instantly. His green-brown eyes glinted with the passing lights. She melted. She smiled.

This was it. He was what she wanted. She loved him – no she loves him. She didn't care if he left her now, she'd love him. She'd always love him. She couldn't be without him. If he was the father of her baby, she'd be complete. She stepped on her toes, and pressed her lips on his. She pulled away, only an inch from his mouth. "I lov-" She was cut off.

"Sonny," Mikayla said, interrupting the moment. "Can I steal you for a moment?"

Sonny looked back at Alex and smiled, pecking his cheek before following Mikayla. She led her to one of the tables and sat down. They sat in the direction where no one could see their faces, and took off their masks. "What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

Mikayla bit her lip, and sighed. "I feel horrible that I'm here with Justin." She said. "He's amazing, but I keep imagining that I'm with Nate. Which sounds kind of obsessive."

Sonny let out a small laugh, and rubbed her friend's shoulder. "It does sound kind of obsessive." Mikayla scoffed and shoved her friend. They both laughed. "But yea, it's horrible. I'm not sure what I should say. But everything will be fine sooner or later, 'Kay. Alright?"

Mikayla nodded and sighed, putting her mask back on. Sonny watched her till she disappeared in the crowd of people. She took her mask with her fingers and studied the fabric. She had almost said the 'L' word to Alex. Her stomach hurt, and it was way too early for the baby to be kicking. She felt nauseous but she knew it wasn't the pregnancy sickness, whatever they called it. She kept telling herself it was the butterflies. But she knew it wasn't. She put her mask back on and went to find Alex.

It took a couple minutes before she found him – well he found her. He gently took her arm and took her out of the room. He pulled her to a corner where no one could see them. She giggled as he pressed her against the wall. He kissed her. One hand was on her waist, the other on the wall beside her head. She pulled him closer by his belt loop, and by his neck. "I love you." He whispered. But something didn't feel right for Sonny. Despite that he had whispered, barely audible, she knew this wasn't Alex. She lifted her hand, slowly up to his mask and took it off. She chocked back a gasp.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**I guess some of you expected the last part. lol. Well, I hope you like it. Review please. Thank you if you do. **


	8. Two Blushing Pilgrims

I'm evil. lol. I didn't continue the last piece. This is just some scenes about Channy's past. lol. I can't help but still laugh at that name. No offence. xD

Review please.

p.s: Song: The Nicest Thing By Kate Nash. It's more of a Jacob and Renesmee sort of song for me, but I found that it reflects Sonny and Chad's relationship. Sort of. lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. This will include to all of the chapters before and after.

* * *

_All I know is that you're so nice._

_You're the nicest thing I've seen._

_I wish that we could give it a go._

_See if we could be something._

It started when she was five. He was seven. Two years older than her. His parent's and her parent's had been friends before they were born. The Monroe's and the Cooper's had met in high school and were inseparable till College. After the two couples had finished college, they went back home. It was weird on how the two couples met at the café, they met in high school. But her parents always said that it was faith. Stupid faith.

It was the first day of kindergarten and she was excited. Her pig-tails hastily went up and down as she pulled her mother excitedly down the long hallway. "It's right up there." Her mother said as Sonny slowed down and stopped right in front of the door. "Excited, honey?" twenty-six year old, Connie asked her daughter. Sonny smiled, sheepishly as her mother opened the door. Right when it opened, she heard the loud yelps, laughs and screams in the classroom.

"Ah," A late twenty year old woman came up to the two girls. "You must be Sonny Monroe."

"I'm sorry that she's late." Connie said. "I forgot to set the alarm clock this morning."

"It's perfectly alright," The woman said. "Hi, Sonny. My name is Ms. Janie Cabel." She held out her hand down to the small five year old girl. Sonny nervously and sheepishly took the woman's hand

"Hi, Ms. Cabel."

"You can take a seat over there by Tawni." She pointed to the small blonde girl who was coloring away. Sonny smiled, turned to her mother and gave her a long hug. But she wouldn't let go. She lingered in her mother's embrace for a long time.

"I'll be back, honey." Her mother whispered. "You'll have fun, I promise."

"Bye, mama." Sonny whispered. She went to the seat where Janie had told her to go. The blonde looked up and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back.

"My name is Tawni Cooper, what's your name?" Tawni spoke it more in squeaky voice. Maybe nasal problems or something.

"Sonny Monroe." She smiled. She looked down at the girl's drawing and smiled. "Can I draw with you?" Tawni nodded and gave another piece a paper to the brunette and pushed the bucket of crayons to her.

-

When recess came by, Sonny and Tawni were the first ones to be out of on the fields. Sonny loved being outside, she was so active and her mother encouraged her to eat healthy. Tawni held Sonny by the hand as they ran to the group of the boys. "Chad, Chad!" Tawni shouted to one of the tall boys who looked about two or one year older than them. "Meet my new friend." Sonny noticed the other three boys who looked down at them, annoyed while the one boy, who Tawni resembled a lot, smiled down at her. Tawni turned back to Sonny. "Sonny, meet my big brother, Chad."

"Hi." Sonny said, nervously. He had big blue eyes and bright blonde hair that was shinier than Tawni's. When he smiled at her, his dimples exposed.

"Hi." His smile grew when she blushed, furiously.

-

She was fourteen, and he was sixteen. She was the model, and he was the heartthrob actor. She wanted to do something different and start a career on acting. This movie was sort of like a teen romance, minus the whole sex scenes and hardcore drinking and using drugs. It was a boy named Alec and a girl Nix. She felt weird acting three years older than her age of fourteen. But the director said she nailed it. She couldn't find it if it was a compliment or something. Alec was a year younger than Nix. She loved the idea of the story. But she never expected that she'd see her old friend, Chad Dylan Cooper, would be her co-star.

Alec was the new kid in town. He was the innocent, baby-faced and too nice sixteen year old boy. Nix was the cheerleader, preppy and way too bitchy for her own good. She was in the popular clique and he was immediately sent to the geeks. He's good in math and she needs tutoring. He is sent to tutor her. But as weeks went by and she aced her math exam. She starts to have feelings for him, but then her reputation is in the way. But, of course, it ended by them finally getting together.

It was a beautiful story.

_I wish I was your favorite girl._

_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world. _

_I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile. _

_I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style._

"No way!" Seventeen year old Sonny beamed, surprised and shocked. She looked up at the nine-teen year old Chad Dylan Cooper sitting beside her. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her mouth wide open. "You played Romeo, in Romeo and Juliet!?"

"I was just a kid!" Chad shouted defensive. But he also said it with a laugh. "Is it so wrong?

"No," She said when her laughter died down. "It's not. Nothing is wrong with that. Not for me that is."

She didn't realize she was so close to his face, until she could feel his breath on her. His eyes briefly landed on her lips then back to her eyes. His best friend. But he wanted her more than he ever felt with his current girlfriend, Hannah. "Good." A sly smirk appeared on his lips. Just as he went an inch closer, she turned away.

_Tease. _Chad thought to himself as he watched her get up from the couch, and she was about to leave to go to the kitchen but something stopped her. She reached for it, slowly, and picked it up as if it was about to break. It was a picture of a small eight year old Tawni Cooper. The first friend she had ever made. But she had died just before she turned nine. Along with Chad's father. They were on the way home one late night and a drunken driver had last control. But Sonny had already left; she didn't attend her friend's funeral. She hadn't known she had died until she was fourteen, the year that Sonny and Chad had made the movie.

Chad hadn't realized she was crying until he heard a sniff. He saw her hand moved to her eyes and probably had wiped away a tear. Sonny hadn't really had any friends when she was younger, Tawni and Chad were the only ones who she would hang out with. Nobody seemed to like her. She hadn't really meant to leave, she was only seven. She had to admit, she hadn't thought about the consequences.

Chad wrapped his arms around the brunette and placed his chin on her shoulder. Sonny placed her hand over his. He was always there for her. Even when they had work and they agreed on keeping their friendship a secret. Sonny didn't really agree to it, but she loved her work. She had worked so hard on getting to the top and here she was. She couldn't risk it; even Chad had said it himself.

--

"You can't use that one me," Sonny said, tears escaping her eyes. She doesn't know why she's crying. He doesn't either. But it was such a horrible feeling it wouldn't leave her. She kept telling herself that she just felt cranky today. Or something else. But it wouldn't budge. It clenched her stomach, and it felt like it was pulling her hair, or even stopping her blood, making her skin purple, throbbing. "Not this time."He had whispered the lines that he used to that made her fall in love with him. But it wasn't what she had expected. He was her best friend. Her friend. Not her boyfriend or her lover. Or her sex-toy. They had done it again; this was second time that week. He was poison to her. Killing everything good inside her. But it seemed that the things that made her feel good weren't using their spell over her. Everything revolved around him. Even if she didn't like it, she loved him. With the utmost of her heart. She whispers, "Not this time."

She didn't expect it to happen. But it did. The pain on his face wasn't enough, but the tear that fell down his cheek had done it. She swore she felt her heart break. "I'm not trying to seduce you, Sonny. I wouldn't do that to you. But this…. This isn't normal for me."

"What about Hannah?" She whispers. She was standing there with her black shirt, with also black boy-shorts. He was only in his jeans and boxers, his shirt had been pulled off.

Something might've shocked Chad, reminding him about his girlfriend. His mind only lingers on the blonde, and he turns his attention back to the brunette before him. Slowly, Hannah disappeared from his mind as he stepped forward to Sonny. "She doesn't mean as much to me as much as you do." He pushes the piece of hair behind her ear. He smiled down at her. He used the first Shakespeare line that had given her a step to loving him. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He kisses her. She falls in his trap.

Again.

_I wish that without me your heart would break  
I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake  
I wish that without me you couldn't eat  
I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep_


	9. Not This Time

She misses him.

She knows that.

But he left.

Sonny pulls away from the blonde, practically shoving him away. Only feet away, he grabs her arm and pulls her back. She struggles in his grasp; he only lets her go just to place her back in the same spot. "You asshole!" She hisses. She looks over his shoulder, to see if anyone could see them. Despite that there was a wall blocking them from everyone's view, she still felt paranoid. She looks up at him. He had looked behind his shoulder, and now that his eyes were on her, they had moved lazily. He seemed to be tilting to the side, and he'd shift just to stand up straight. His hand is on the wall, like it kept him standing. Sonny studies the boy before her.

He's drunk.

His face is ashen; his eyes are darker than usual. Sonny chokes back tears. She wants to leave. Go back to Alex. But she can't get her legs to move. His other hand that didn't support him slowly moves up to her shoulder. She helps him as his other went to her waist. She supports him. He's heavy. But not that much. She places her hand on the small of his neck, and places his head in the crook of hers. She feels his breath, tickling her skin. She smells the alcohol. She wrinkles her nose, but she ignores it.

She holds him. She strokes his back. She closes her eyes, holding him almost as if he were a child. She feels him kissing her neck, but he doesn't go farther. She listens to his breathing, it's uneven. She listens to the soft instrumental music. He's drunk, but he's also weak. Vulnerable.

She hates herself that she's not mad at him. She wishes that she could just yell at him, tell him how much he had hurt her. But she doesn't. Instead she keeps holding him. His breathing is even now, low. Like he was sleeping. She shakes him a little. His head lifts up. She giggles, placing her hand on his cheek. "Let's get you home." She whispers. She pulls out her phone, dialling one of the limo drivers. She tells him to go around the back and then closes her phone.

She's glad that he's not really wasted. He manages to stay on his feet. It wasn't until she and Chad made it to the back was when she finally thought about Alex. She grimaces but she still stays with Chad. The driver opens the door for the both of them and helps her with Chad. When he was in, leaning on the wall, wasted. She closes the door and checks the clock on her phone. This was the first party she left early. She had only stayed for an hour. She glances back at Chad. It took an hour for him to get drunk. She wonders how he didn't get caught.

She places his head on her shoulder and took his hand in hers. She turns on the stereo, barely turning up the volume. She leans on her fist, sighing. She tells the driver to go to his house. When they made it, the driver once again helps her get him out of the car and to the lobby. She doesn't remember what the number of his apartment is so she asks the front desk. The man who stood behind the desk shook his head, disapprovingly.

"This is the fourth time he's been coming home like this." The man says. He tsks softly. "What can I do for you, uhm..." he trails off.

She's surprised he doesn't even know her. "Monroe. Sonny Monroe."

"The supermodel?" He asks, surprisingly.

"Yea." She says. She glances down at the blonde; he pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck. Despite that he was taller than her; she was glad that she wore those massive high heels that Mikayla told her to wear. "I'd like to know what his apartment number is."

"Penthouse."

"Of course." She said under her breath. "Thank you sir. And I'd like it if you didn't tell anyone I was here."

He nods. But she's not sure that he could be trusted. She and Chad entered the elevator, Sonny pressing the button. She makes him lean on the wall. His eyes are open, almost normal looking. She sighs, and leans on the other wall. She watches the numbers blink. In the corner of her eye, she could see him stepping toward her. She felt his hands place on her waist. She shakes her head and pushes him away, but not hard enough to make him stumble.

"I'm sorry." He says after a moment of silence.

She doesn't look at him, nor does she reply. When the door opens, she helps him to his room. She sits him down on the bed. Just as she was about to move, he takes her by the waist. She ends up on his lap. She doesn't fight it this time. When she looks up at him, she breaks. He's sober enough to comfort her. His hands stroke her thigh, the other on her back.

Her phone starts ringing. She tries to get off, but Chad pulls her closer. "Not this time, Sonny." He says, his blue eyes looking up at her browns. "I need you here tonight, don't go back to him." His words slur a bit, but he manages not to mess up his words. She looks at him then at her purse that she had dropped on the floor. She turns back to him but her eyes land on the suit cases, pink suit cases. Not his. Hannah's.

"Hannah?"

"She's with Nate." He mutters, quietly. She closes her eyes and realizes that she's tired. She checked the time, it was only ten. She didn't think about Alex as Chad started unzipping her dress. He lets her stand up, continuing to take of her dress. Sonny lets it fall and her hands land on his stomach. She takes of the white blazer and starts to unbutton the dress shirt. She kisses his bare chest. She still didn't think about Alex when he started kissing her neck and down to her shoulder. She shivers. "I love you, Sonny."

"Don't." She pulls away. He immediately regrets it.

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Don't run away from me, Sonny." He whispers. "I'll promise I won't say it again just to get you stay with me."

She looks at him. "This scares me sometimes, Chad."

"I know." She hugs him. She places her hand on her stomach, wishing she had the guts to tell him. Tell Alex even. She notices he hadn't slurred. She pulls away only to look at him.

"You're not even drunk are you?" She glowers at him. His face was blank for a brief moment until a sly smirk appeared on his lips. "You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah ah ah," He says. "You really should watch out for what you say, Miss. Monroe."

She hits him in the arm. He grabs his arm, giving her a mocking hurtful look. "You're unbelievable."

"Yea, but you know you love it." He whispers in a seductive voice. She glares at him, but she couldn't help but smile. She yelped when he scooped her up. They both dropped on the bed. He reaches for her bra, unclasps it and pulls it off. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He doesn't wait for an answer, instead he kissed her hard.

Then reaches for her lower part.

* * *

**Not my best chapter. But I do hope you like it. Review please. thank you if you do. **


	10. Gasp!

**Surprise at the end. Who's ready for it? Don't peek please! lmao. Just read, and try not to look at the bottom. lol. **

* * *

"Ma, I'm home."

Sonny shouted as she entered through the door. She held the dress by her arm and mail in the other as she ran up the stairs but placed the mail that wasn't hers, on the side table. She was wearing sweats and a band-tee shirt. Chad's clothes. She went to her room, throwing the mall on her bed and changed into jeans but kept the shirt on. She went to the window. She grimaces. The paparazzos are still there, taking pictures. They start to fuss when they spot her in the window. She moves away and goes downstairs. She entered the kitchen and found her mother cooking. She went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You should've called. I know your eighteen, a young adult. But call, please." Connie said, without stopping. Sonny nodded. She grabbed the phone and started to call Mikayla when it started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where are you?" Alex.

"Home."

The line went dead before she could say anything else. She grimaces. She had ditched him last night. She had left with Chad, whom she had gladly forgiven for his sneaky scheme and left her boyfriend. The one she had almost said the big 'L' word to.

"Where were you?" Connie said.

Sonny snapped out of her trance and looked up at her mother. "Uhm, with Chad. Spent the night with him."

Connie was silent for a moment. She sighed and stopped stirring. Connie turned around and watched her daughter for a long moment. "Chad was a good kid when you two were young. He was very protective of you and ...Tawni." Sonny and her mother both winced at Tawni's name. "I know that you've been seeing Chad behind Alex's back."

"What – mom!" Sonny said, pretending like she didn't know what her mother was saying.

"I'm not stupid, Allison!" Her mother argued. "You're eighteen, you should know better than to play with someone's heart," Sonny silenced. "especially to the ones who love you and could be the father of your baby."

Before Sonny could say anything, the door bell rang. She glanced over to her mom before leaving to get the door. She hesitated, hoping that the paparazzos were gone. She opened the door, and found a torn up Alex Rider standing before her. He was still in his tux. _He probably didn't even go home yet._ The paparazzos were behind him.

"Alex," one of them shouted. "Who started the fight this time?"

_Fight. _Sonny pulled him in, slamming the door behind her. She glanced up at him and gasped. His lip was cut, there was a badge on his forehead and there was a fresh bruise on his cheek bone. "What happened to you?" She asked, carefully brushing her fingers over his cheek. He winced.

"You know," he smiled. "The usual."

She grimaces. Alex Rider was the nicest and caring guy people would meet. He had the "heart of Gold" people would call him. But he was also known as being over-protective. Especially when it involved his girlfriend. The last fight he had was with random paparazzi that had insulted Sonny and harassed her. He was let free, no charges but the guy was given a restraining order. She led him up the stairs and in to her room. He sat down on her bed. She opened her closet and searched for his clothes. Sonny had a walk-in closet, a big one. Since Alex practically lived her with, Sonny didn't mind sharing her closet with him. Whenever he slept over, he'd leave some clothes behind. She gave him his sweats and walked in the washroom, coming back with a cold-wet cloth. She gave it to him; he gently pressed the cloth on his busted lips. "What happened, Alex?"

He pulled the cloth away just an inch, to talk. "Nothing really." She gave him a look. "Sam was there" – his brother – "with his wife. You know how Sam is; he's the 'mocha guy'." He said sarcastically. He winced when he briefly pressed the cloth to his lips. "David, the guy Sam's been feuding with for the past couple months starts talking about his career as a model. I don't know what happened, but Sam's gets angry and started hitting the guy. I figured I'd stop the fight, I ended up being a part of it."

"Did you get charged?" Sonny asked quickly.

"Well, Sam did. The cops just figured I was still trying to stop the fight, 'spite the hitting Sam in the face, and breaking his nose."

"Oh, God, Alex." She whined. "What did I tell you? One of these days you'll end up in prison and maybe the next time you can't bail yourself out." He laughed. She hit his arm. "I'm serious."

"I know." He kissed her with the corner of his lips. He stared at her for a long moment, taking in that he hadn't been alone with her for a long time. He wanted to kiss her, make love to her. But he just needed to know why she had suddenly disappeared last night. He had been worried about her. "Where were you last night?"

Sonny almost froze. She quickly tried to come up with something. She was getting better at lying, not good enough though. But she desperately needed to come up with something. "Didn't 'Kay tell you?"

"She was too busy with Justine."

She glanced down at the mail. There was one for her check. "I got called in for work-"

"In the evening?"

"You know how my agent is." She said. "I told Kay to tell you. I expected you to understand."

He sighed and clenched his jaw. "I'm a model too, Sonny. I have a busy schedule; I barely even have time for myself. But I try to make time for my friends, my family and you. I know with the acting and modeling is getting hasty right now, but c'mon, you're gone long hours and sometimes you don't come home for days. Where do you go?"

"Hotels." He scowled. She let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want me to do, Alex?"

"Be with me."

That silenced her. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I want to, Alex." She whispered. "I do."

He looked at her and shook his head gently. "Obviously not right now." He muttered, bitterly. She inwardly flinched. "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

She nodded and watched him as he entered the washroom, closing the door behind him. She grabbed the envelope and opened to find her check. It was a little lower than her usual pay, but she didn't mind. She grabbed the other letter. Just invitations to events. She didn't bother opening them. The door opened and Alex came out, holding a rectangular pink box. Sonny froze when she realized what it was.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"


	11. Of All People

"_You're pregnant, aren't you?"_

_--_

"Yea."

She whispered. Alex narrowed his eyes at her, and sat down. He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair and sighed .She swallows back her tears. She becomes afraid of what will happen next. She sits down next to him, just far enough to keep her distance. "How far long?" He whispers.

"Over a month."

The room fell silent again. Alex wasn't much of a talker when it came to things like this. He'd listen and at least try to talk. It was the reason why he and Sonny barely had fights. When they did, Sonny would be the one storming out and Alex would be the one frustrated and alone. He and his brother, Sam, lived with their mother since he was four. Their father would only come around every five months. When he did, Alex didn't like being around him. He was a mean man. Sam was five years older than him, whenever Sam came back from spending the week with their father, he'd act different. He'd lock himself in his room. He'd treat Alex and his mother differently. Alex had even heard her mother screaming at him to leave if he kept acting like his father.

As he grew older, his brother was the tough guy. He wasn't much of a fighter. He'd get some fights in school but he wasn't the type to start them. He'd spend more time with his mother than ever with his father. His brother had moved out for a couple months with their father and had practically abandoned his brother and mother. When months passed, Alex got a call one night and it was from his brother. His mother was out getting groceries while he stayed home cleaning around the house. His brother was calling from a train station saying he was coming home. But he didn't have any money. Alex had never heard his brother cry before. It actually broke his heart and got him teary while he was talking to him. Despite that they'd never admit it to anyone, and probably never will, it was something that had broken the wall between them. After Alex had called his mother and told her what happened – in short version and not the part where they practically had a chick flick moment – he drove out to California.

He found his brother beaten and bruised. His clothes were ripped and torn. Sam told him that their "father" had gotten drunk and Sam had gotten him angry. He started to beat him, and practically tried to kill him. Despite the booze made their father think he was strong, he was still weak when he was while he was sober. Sam barely did anything when their father dropped down on the ground, unconscious. David Rider, their father, was never allowed to speak to either of them again and was sent to prison for child abuse.

He met Sonny a year later.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, as a single tear escapes the corner of his eye. Sonny looks up at him, confused. He quickly wipes away the tear. Her hand moves up at his cheek. His hand covers hers and squeezes it. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you." He whispers again, with a slight hoarse in his voice. "I'm sorry I brought you into this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got you pregnant."

"Yea, well," she began. "We weren't as careful as we thought we were." She let out a sad laugh. He scoots over and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She looks up at him in silence for a short quiet moment until she says, "I don't want you to blame yourself, Alex."

"It's some scary shit." He lets out a small laugh. She sighs and gives him a small peck on the cheek. She nods and lays her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to be there for you, Sonny." He cups her face. He kisses her. "I love you and I want you to marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me, Sonny." She sits there speechless. He kisses her once again and pulls out a ring with a beautiful diamond. "You ran off last night before I got a chance to give it to you." Sonny stared down at the large diamond with awe. It was well shaped and the ring was well wrought and made. It was a beautiful ring. "Sonny?" She looks up at him and sees in his eyes that he's waiting for an answer.

Something in her head told her to tell him right now. Tell him she was cheating on him, tell him it was Chad Dylan Cooper and tell him that it might not be his baby. At least get it out. She had enough. The pain was just too much. She had enough of hurting him, she couldn't do it anymore. She had always loved him, she loved Chad too. She could never really choose between them, she'd probably never will. She didn't want to lie to him anymore. She had enough.

"I can't marry you." She says.

He reacts slowly when it fully adjusts in his head, he says, "Why not?"

"I just can't do it." She stands up. She glances up at the clock. It was only ten. She never had a morning waking up feeling so sick and disgusted. Well for a long time. The first time it was with Chad when she first cheated on Alex. It was quickly devoured only minutes later when she realized she loved Chad and had to admit, not as much with Alex. But she meant it before; she couldn't lose him, not over this. Not like this. "I'm sorry."

"At least give me a reason why you won't marry me." He says as he stands up with her. He had dropped the ring on the bed. She stares down at it before looking up at her boyfriend. "Sonny?"

She had enough. "'Cause I'm cheating on you." She says quickly but quietly. She pauses to wait for his reaction. He's still too shock to react. "I never really meant to hurt you, it just happened." His mouth closes and he sits down. She sits down beside him, again keeping her distance. "The baby might not also be yours, Alex." She reaches out for his hand but he pulls away. She swallows hard and places her hand back on her lap. She picks up the ring between her thumb and finger and gives it back to him. "I'm sorry."

He suddenly stands up. "Shut up!"

She cringes. "Ale-"

"Who is he?" He shouts. She looks away and wipes away her tears. She tries to say his name again but he shouts even louder, "Who the fuck is he!?"

"It's Chad."

He scoffs and chuckles in disbelief. "Of all people."

"I never meant it to happen."

"The hell you did!" He shouts. He watches as she cringes, he only flinches inwardly. "What about me, huh? Have you ever thought about me when this started?"

"Of course I did." She says. He snorts a laugh. She seethes. "You and I started to fall apart, Alex. He was there."

"It doesn't give you any right to cheat on me!"

"Maybe it didn't." She cries. "But I didn't know what to do. I'm still just a kid, Alex. I cheated on you. Not everybody has done it, but I won't deny it that I haven't. I'm going to have a baby. I don't have a damn clue if it's yours or not, but if it is, I _want _it to be yours. If it's not, I _want _it to be Chad's. Not because I can't take care of this baby, or that the baby needs a father. But I need _you _and _him._" She sobs. He only watches. "I need you and Chad."

"Why would you need me, when you can't say you love me?" He starts to walk away and heads for the door. Her voice stops him, he turns around.

"Why would I have to say it, when I just need to show it, Alex?"

"Maybe I just need to hear it, for once. To believe it." He leaves.

* * *

**Yea, I'm sorry. I actually wanted Chad to find out first, but I just couldn't help it. lol. I almost didn't know how to finish this chapter, I actually wanted to finish it with the whole popping the question stuff, but I wanted an argument. I was in a drama mood. lol. So....**

**review please. **

**xD**


	12. What Then?

"_Sonny Monroe is pregnant!"_

"_The news about eighteen year old Sonny Monroe has been yet to be confirmed about her pregnancy."_

"_Rumour has it that Alex Rider, Monroe's boyfriend, is said not the father."_

"_If Alex is not the father, who is?"_

"_Alex and Sonny; over, because of pregnancy."_

"_Could have Sonny cheated on long-time boyfriend, Alex Rider?"_

_--_

"She won't come out," Connie said. "She locks herself in her room and I figure she comes out when I'm at work and fixes herself a meal. I'm really worried about her."

Chad gave the older lady a reassuring smile and went up the stairs. It had been a while since he's seen Connie; the last time was at a Christmas dinner about a year ago. He headed up the stairs, and heard the music that was muffled by the closed door. He reached for the knob, turning it but it wouldn't budge. He knocked on the door, hearing the music being turned down. He waited for the door to open but it didn't. He sighed. "It's me, Sonny. Chad."

He heard slow footsteps coming toward the door and then the door opened. A puffy eyed, worn out eighteen year old Sonny Monroe stood before him. He gave her a sad grin. She let him in and went back to bed. He closed the door and lay down beside her. He rubbed her stomach, under her shirt and buried his face in her hair. She lifted the comforter up to her chin and closed her eyes.

It had been a week since what had happened between Alex and Sonny. She wasn't sure who had told the press about her pregnancy, she was sure it wasn't Alex. She had asked him, surprisingly he had picked up the phone, and he told her that it wasn't him. It obviously wasn't Mikayla, Chad, even her mother. But who could it be?

"You must hate me." She whispered.

"What?" He leaned on his shoulder, making her turn on her back. "Sonny, you can't be serious."

She avoided eye contact. He made her look at him. She started to get teary. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, sure I'd appreciated that you could've told me earlier but Sonny, I don't hate you." He kissed her, and then burying his face in the crook of her neck. She kissed his ear and cuddled closer to him. "How far long are you?"

"I'm close to two months now," She clasped his hand that was placed on her stomach.

"I want to be there for you and the baby," He sat up, kissing her stomach. "Even if it's not mine."

"But Alex-"

He cut her off. "Screw Alex." He said, growling slightly. "He's not here isn't he? He left you. He just abandoned you. That's not right."

"It wasn't because of the baby, it was when I told him about you was when he left." She sat up also. "He loves me, Chad."

"But you're with me now." He whispered, almost helplessly. "He left you."

"He wants to be there for the baby, though it might not be his."

"What if the baby is mine, huh?"

"I don't want to lose you or him, not because of my baby."

"Ours," he said. "_Our_ baby."

"Don't be so confident." She lay back down. He scowled. He seethed and got out of bed. She sat up and watched him head for the door. "Where're you going?"

"Home, obviously I'm not wanted here."

"Chad, don't do this."

"What do you want me to do?" He growled. She flinched, hugging her shoulders. She stood up and walked up to him. He grabbed his hair and sighed in frustration. She cupped his face and stood on her toes. He avoided her eyes.

"Hey," She whispered. "Hey, look at me."

He looks at her, and sighs. "I gotta go."

"What?"

"I gotta think about some stuff." He went to leave, but she held him back.

"What do you got to think about, huh?" she whispered. She placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "Talk to me, Chad."

"What's there to-" He stops and sighs in frustration. "You're leaving, alright. You always do. For the past eleven months, you leave me for him."

"Chad-"

He cuts her off. "No, you do!" She starts to get teary. "I actually think he's the father. Maybe I even want him to be. You two are going to get back together, raise your little daughter or son. You're going to be happy. And you're going to leave me."

"Chad, don't say that."

"You are." He whispered. "You'll be happy, you'll marry Alex. You'll probably live in a big house near the ocean. And.... and you'll forget all about me."

He held her wrist and pulled it away from his face, and then opened the door. She grabbed his arm and held him back. "Please don't do this. You don't mean it."

"Maybe I don't, alright." He said. "But I want it to."

They stay there for a long silent moments until, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," For a moment she was relieved. "Maybe."

"What about the baby?"

"Just minutes ago you practically didn't want me to be the father." He said, twirling her necklace. She starts to cry.

"What about me?" He hauls her to the bed; he sits down and expected her to sit down beside him. But she straddles him and hugs him around the waist, burying her face in his neck. He sighs and kisses her shoulder.

"You are the part of my life that makes me forget of the person that I've turned into." He said, hugging her tightly. He didn't want to be the obnoxious, rude and diva persona he has turned in to for the past couple of years. What he said was true. What he needed right now, was her. Just her. He meant everything he said, but he not the part where he wanted to break up. It was just a moment. He didn't know what he was saying. He loves her, and he knows she loves him back.

"Then what if we fail?" She whispers. "What then?"

* * *

**Drama, but aren't you glad that they didn't break up? lol. I actually wanted them to, but I figured I wouldn't cause enough pain than there is now. lol. Well, Review please. **


	13. What's Wrong With Being Gay?

Chad went with Sonny to the first couple of doctor's appointments. They did a lot to not be noticed by anyone expect the doctor and the receptionist. They succeeded for the most part, but they weren't too sure about the whole privacy thing. They expected someone to find out sooner or later. They hoped later. He even practically moved in her house. Sonny had started searching for a house; she didn't want to burden her mother with the baby and the might-be-father Chad. They found a couple but there wasn't anything perfect. Yet. Sonny and Alex still haven't spoke, he hadn't picked up his phone either whenever she tried to call him.

A couple weeks passed. Sonny was still afraid to go out. She, Mikayla, and Chad spent most of their times at Mikayla's summer home in Miami. It was a beautiful condo. Most of the furniture was white and very clean. Mikayla said she told the cleaning lady to come and clean the place before they got there. She had enough rooms for a house party, giving the largest room to Chad and Sonny.

Sonny's stomach was turning more into a pouch. It was hard, the way it was supposed to be. But she didn't really show. Mikayla and Sonny both went to the doctors a couple days back, Chad stayed behind. They thought it was too risky for Sonny and Chad going together. For the next month and a week that had passed, Sonny being now almost over three months, she knew that her baby's heart was beating and body parts and organs were developing. She cried when she saw her baby, despite that she still didn't know her baby's gender.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Mikayla asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal as Sonny sat down on the stool. Basically Mikayla had been asked to be the midwife, if Sonny's mother couldn't make it. Since Sonny and Chad planned to stay here in Mikayla's summer home for the next couple of months, and maybe till after the baby is born. After coming out from the shock of being with a screaming Sonny in labour, she agreed. She at least had to be there for Sonny, even if it meant during labour. Chad came in, yawning. He stopped beside Sonny, automatically kissing her head.

"I have, but I'm not really sure though." Sonny said, as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and then handing the box to Chad. She grabbed the spoon beside the bowl and scooped up. She expects to lose her appetite again, she forces herself to eat. Even if it meant feeling disgusted while she ate. She felt Chad rub her back.

"Care to inform us with those names?"

"Jamie's good, right?" She asked, looking up at them hopefully. "For a girl or a boy."

They both nodded in unison. She smiled and continued to eat her food. "That's Tawni's middle name." Chad whispered, his blue eyes looking at her softly. She lifted up her head and grinned.

"It's the least I can do," Sonny said. "Tawni was my best friend, and I'd like to honour her." He grins and kisses her head. Sonny feels Mikayla's hand brush hers and smiles at her best friend. The phone starts to ring and Mikayla stands up and gets it. She goes in the other room; Sonny manages to have a glimpse of Mikayla's sudden bright smile.

"I found out who actually told the press about your pregnancy," Chad said after a moment of silence, aside from Mikayla talking in the other room and the spoons clanking against the bowls. Sonny looked at up him, narrowing her eyes. She sat up straighter. Chad dropped the spoon, causing milk to splash a bit. He practically growled in frustration. "I actually couldn't believe it at first. I didn't really think she'd really act like this."

"Chad, tell me who it is."

He sighs. "Hannah. Hannah did it. She called the other night, and she told me."

"What?" He stays quiet, sighing. She looks at him, still in shock. She gradually digested what Chad said. "I know she could be mean but not this harsh. Did you tell her about me?"

"No!" He said. "Of course not, I wouldn't do that."

"Then how did she find out?"

"Well, I guess from Alex," He muttered. "Haven't you seen them on the news, they've been getting 'cozy' since you two broke up."

"I haven't really watched TV lately. I've been too tired." She mumbles, giving him a grim grin. Mikayla comes back in the room and both of them immediately notice the smile on her face. She quickly goes over to her friend.

"Guess who has a date with Nate Gray, the hottest – no offence to Shane and Jason - and youngest member in Connect Three?" She said, happily. Sonny's mouth opens wide and her eye practically bulged. Mikayla's smile increased and she started jumping around, holding Sonny's hands in the progress. Sonny wished she'd jump with her – do their little happy dance – but she couldn't risk the baby. "But the only problem is that it's actually not tonight – which I actually wish it would be - since he's in California and we're in Miami, it's been rescheduled to this Friday. Which is in three days and I definitely need something to wear."

Sonny made a mocking sigh. "Too bad I can't go out to the mall with you and help you buy something sexy for dear Mr. Sensitive."

Mikayla crossed her arms. "You are _so _coming with me, Miss-I-need-special-treatment-because-I'm-pregnant Monroe."

Sonny scoffed at her. "You should schedule your date with Nate tomorrow night, because you definitely need to work on your sympathy-matter."

"You are so lucky you're pregnant."

"Bite me!"

"Go get ready!" Chad shouted, causing the two girls to cringe. They stared at him in shock for just a brief moment until they all burst out laughing. While he was laughing, he still used a serious voice, "No seriously go get ready, before I throw a hissy-fit."

"And oh, we definitely want to hear you throw that." Mikayla said mockingly."Since when do you hear a guy say 'hissy-fit', what happened to tantrum or even temper?" She said the two words slowly, as if she were speaking to a three year old. "That sounds gay-er than Clay Aiken having a child with a woman before admitting he's gay."

"And what's wrong with being gay?" Chad said. "But questioning that doesn't mean I'm gay."

"But the way you said it, just made it sound like you're-" Sonny said. She gave him an innocent look after she noticed what she said. "But I like you, gay or not."

"I am not gay." He starts walking out of the room. He stops at the threshold, he turns around. "And again, there's nothing wrong with being gay."

As he disappeared from out of their sight, Mikayla shouted. "Do you want me to call Lance Bass; I've got him on speed dial." They both hear him in shout and they burst out laughing.

"Do you really have Lance on speed dial?" Sonny asked, as Mikayla wrapped an arm around her.

"Nope."

* * *

**Nothing against homosexuals, gays, whatever you want to call them. I swear. I love gay people, they are sooo different. lol. well, not different different but yea. So, I hope you like the video. it's about almost eight in the morning here right now, and I'm tired as hell. so goodnight, and goodmorning(afternoon, evening) to you. lol. Review please. thank you if you do. **

**p.S; I don't have anything against Lance or Clay. I love Clay Aiken, I'm a big fan. (But I'm not much of a Lance fan, or even N'synce.) lol. I loved the song 'don't let the sun go down on me' I think that's what it's called, he did. lol. **


	14. Great

It wasn't until Sonny was ready when she actually thought about the press again. But Mikayla had asked her to come in Mikayla's weird way. And she couldn't back out now. Despite that everybody was talking about Sonny's pregnancy; it was still not confirmed yet. And despite that she was. It would practically cause a riot if she went out. "So you ready?" Mikayla asked as she came in the room she gave Sonny and Chad. She nodded and grabbed her purse.

The rest of the afternoon, both girls drove to one of the best stores they could find in Miami, and of course that had the most expensive clothing. They didn't mind, all Mikayla could think about was buying something to wear for her date with Nate. Sonny didn't mind following her friend. It was like they did whenever they were invited to shows to help around for the clothes. But the stress was much hard-core when it involved a date with a Connect Three member.

They spent an hour looking for the perfect dress, going in various stores. They were in the last one, since Sonny was getting tired and they didn't want to overdo it. They both went to different sides since it was a small store. One dress caught Sonny's eye as she walked down the store. She unhooked it, holding it up to herself and grinned. It was black dress with a little white to it. It'd seemed like the perfect dress for a date with Chad, but this was Mikayla's day and she desperately needed a dress. She looked around the room and found Mikayla already in the back. "Are you Sonny Monroe?"

She turned around and found a woman around her twenties smile gleefully at her. She covered her stomach with the dress, hanging it over her arm. "Yea." She returned the smile.

"Can I hug you?" Sonny let out a small laugh, causing the woman to blush. She heard things like that all the time, a hug wouldn't hurt. "I'm a big fan."

"Sure." She gives the kind of the hug that she'd give fans. Simple but friendly and not close enough for the woman to feel her pregnant belly.

"Walk around, maybe go swimming." The lady said.

"Huh?"

"It helps during labour." Sonny lets out an awkward laugh. "I help with pregnancies, I work in the hospital and I've been a midwife for at least five times." It was weird when people would start a conversation about things like this. It was even weirder when talking about things like this with a complete stranger. "Here's my card." She takes out a small paper and gives it to Sonny. She takes it. "I'd love to help."

"Thanks?" She hopes it wasn't noticeable with the way she said that. She smiles at the lady before turning around and leaving. Her smile falls awkwardly, making a deformed smile and a frown. She walks where Mikayla is. The brunette looks over her shoulder and turns around, holding a dress up for Sonny. Sonny turns pale, and almost chokes on air. "'Kay, you have to remember something _very _important."

"What?"

"Nate Gray is a virgin!" She hisses. Mikayla looks down at the dress. Now thinking about it, the dress did look skanky-ish. She couldn't imagine herself wearing it. She put it back on the hook. When Mikayla turned around, Sonny was already holding up the dress that she picked out for her friend. Mikayla's mouth fell to the ground, staring at the dress in complete awe. "Now this," She used her fingers to demonstrate the dress. "is perfect for dear Nate Gray."

She takes the dress in her hands. "Yes, this is it. I love it."

Eventually after finding the right pair of shoes, they pay the items and left. One the way back to the house they stopped for drinks at starbucks. On the way out of the starbucks, another store caught Sonny's eye. It was a small shop, across the street from the parking lot. "I'll be right back."

"Huh?" Mikayla turned around and watched as her friend crossed the street. "Sonny?" She turned around and pressed the button to lock the car and followed her friend. As Mikayla entered the store, she found Sonny looking at the clothes. They were in a baby store and for some reason, Mikayla didn't like the fact that they were in there. Some reporter might be following them.

"This is cute right?" Sonny held up a small blue shirt.

"It's blue," Mikayla said. "Do you think it's a boy?"

"I'm close to four months now," Sonny muttered, as she checked the other clothes. "Mom said that in the second trimester I'd start to have vivid dreams about the baby. Last night, it was the first night that I dreamt about the baby. It's a boy."

"Yea, sure," Mikayla said. "But it's just a dream. You're only twelve weeks and five days, you won't find out until you're eighteen weeks the earliest."

"How come you know more about pregnancies than I do?" Sonny said. "And you're not even pregnant." Mikayla rolled her eyes. Mikayla couldn't help but agree with Sonny with the whole shopping spree. They went crazy with the clothes, taking unisex clothes and shoes. Even taking toys. When they were done, it surprised Sonny that they weren't being mobbed by paparazzos.

On the way back, Mikayla's phone started ringing. "Can you take that?" Mikayla said as she took a sip from her drink.

Sonny takes the phone from Mikayla's purse, turning off the stereo. "Hello?"

"Sonny?" It's Nate. "Where's Mikayla?"

"We're in the car right now, she's driving." Sonny explained, mouthing 'Nate' to her friend. 'Speaker' mouthed Mikayla. Sonny pressed the button, placing the phone down on its holder by the stereo.

"Oh, uh, just tell her that I'll call back."

Mikayla shakes her head mutely. "No, no, tell me now. Mikayla says she's excited for the date." Mikayla slaps her friends shoulder. Sonny's mouth falls to the ground, holding her arm.

"Uh, yea." Nate says nervously. Both of the girls catch that, they exchange looks.

"So what was that you wanted to tell her?"

"Just, um," He lets out a sigh. "Just tell her that I can't go to the date on Friday, or, uh, any day. And tell her that I'm sorry."

"Uh, sure." Sonny said. They both heard the other line die and Sonny closed Mikayla's phone. As if on cue, the light ahead turned red. Mikayla slowed down, completely stopping behind the line. Sonny slowly looked up at her friend, who didn't look the same before the call. Her brown eyes had become dull and the corner of her mouth was threatening a frown, but her mouth was kept it in a thin straight line. Mikayla wasn't the type of person who showed people her soft side, and every now and then to Sonny.

"Kay," Sonny whispered, reaching out for her friend's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She shrugged off Sonny's hand and her jaw clenched. Sonny sighed.

_Great. _

_

* * *

_**I didn't really like this chapter. But I hope _you _like it. so, review please. And also, I'm leaving town for a couple of days. More than a week. The place I'm staying in, they don't have wireless. But I will take my laptop to work on the future chapters and also maybe I'd steal someone else's internet who lives close by. lol. I know this sucks. you won't get an update for nine or eight days. Well, not unless I find Wireless. lol. Review please. **


	15. Behind Every Lie Part One

It was Friday, the night that Mikayla was supposed to be getting ready for her date with Nate. Instead, Mikayla was sitting in her room, like she'd always do when she felt depressed. Despite that Mikayla was good at hiding her feelings; nobody unless her friends that were the closest to her and her family knew how she felt. Sonny tried to comfort her friend, but the door was locked she couldn't do anything. Besides she wasn't good at comforting people, even to her best friend. She heard the door open from upstairs; she looked up at the stairs. Chad was out, she didn't know where. He had been doing that lately; he leaves and would be gone for hours. And sometimes wouldn't be back till late in the evening. Mikayla came down, her hair tangled and her eyes red.

"Hey." Sonny said softly, putting the book down on the side table. The chair squeaked, as she shifted. Mikayla didn't answer; instead she disappeared into the kitchen. Sonny figured she'd lock herself in her room again but Mikayla came in the room, sitting down on the chair across.

"Hey." Mikayla whispered, holding the cup between her hands. They were silent for a long time, until Mikayla spoke up again. "You're lucky." Sonny looked up at her friend. _I'm lucky? _Having two boyfriends, losing one and finding out that she was pregnant, she wouldn't call that lucky.

"Don't say that." Sonny said, looking down at her hands. She has her father's hands, her hands were small but her fingers were long. Mikayla sighed, sinking back on the chair. She stared down at the cup, like there was something wrong with it. Sonny watched her friend, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He called last night." She said. Sonny's eyes showed her confusion. "Alex."

"Wha-" She cleared her throat, clearly surprised. "What did he say?"

"He, uh," She said. "He just wanted to talk. To me, not you."

"About what?" Sure she was prying, but she couldn't help it. Mikayla's eyes wondered around the room, everywhere but Sonny. "Kay."

"He's hurting, Ally." Sonny hadn't heard that nickname in a long time. Mikayla would use it whenever she'd use her matter-of-fact tone. Or whenever she was pissed, down or just plain bored. It annoyed Sonny when people used her real name instead of "Sonny".

"Don't." Sonny stood up. "Don't you be blaming this on me. I told him I was sorry."

"Saying 'sorry' isn't enough." She stood up also. Sonny seethed. She walked out of the room. She couldn't get frustrated; it would be bad for the baby. She knew he was hurting, she was hurting too. Most importantly, he had thrown the chance of wanting to raise the baby.

She went in the patio, sitting down on the wooden chair. She tucked her feet under her bottom. She realized she forgotten her book, but she didn't want to go back and get it. Chad was out; Sonny couldn't help but feel he was slipping away. Like she felt with Alex. She missed Alex, she loved him even if she was too scared to admit it. She couldn't understand why she was scared; she loved both Chad and Alex. They were perfect. They were everything she needed. Even if it meant they practically wanted her to choose.

She missed home; she wished she was back in her bed. She wished she hadn't gotten into this mess. It was all too much to bear. Her pouch belly was getting big, she was now four months. She knew she was starting to show, and she felt insecure with herself. She even started wearing Chad's clothes. His shirts use to swallow her whole, now they almost fit. She asked Mikayla if it was noticeable that she was getting bigger, she didn't say anything, only shrugged. She asked Chad, who just lamely said she looked perfect. He was the boyfriend; he was supposed to say that.

The phone starts ringing. She heard Mikayla answering the phone. "Hello?" The rest of the conversation drowned out, Sonny figured she went in the other room.

She checked her phone that was in her pocket, or rather in Chad's pocket. She was wearing his navy sweater; she found it in the laundry and threw it on. He had already left, to wherever he went. It started about two weeks later since they moved in Mikayla's summer home. He'd disappear hours at a time. Sometime he'd come back angry. And other times, wearing that stupid smile on his face. She asked once, but he only shrugged, giving his "it doesn't matter" smile. He'd kiss her, hard and rough than usual, telling her he loved her. But no matter what, she'd feel like there was something wrong.

She heard something crash in the house, then a frustrated scream. Sonny jumped up from the chair and hurried in the room. Mikayla was standing in the hallway, the portable phone on the ground, and a dent on the wall. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Sonny rushed to her friend, embracing her with a hug. Mikayla didn't pull away; instead she just hugged her friend back. She didn't ask what happened; she just let her friend cry. A few minutes passed, the two girls were sitting on the couch. A wool blanket covered them, with a bucket of ice cream and two large spoons. They both scooped up the vanilla ice cream and devoured it in their mouths. Mikayla hadn't told her what happened, Sonny patiently waited.

"You okay?" Sonny whispered. Mikayla silently sighed, and dropped the spoon inside the bucket. So did Sonny. She closed the bucket and placed it on the coffee table.

"I guess." Mikayla whispered. She placed her head on her friend's shoulder and grimaced.

"Who was on the phone?"

It took a moment for Mikayla to answer, when she did her voice cracked. "Nate." Mikayla didn't need to say more. Sonny knew something happened, but she didn't ask what. She waited again to hear what her friend wanted to say. "I was about to hang up on him, to just show him that he's a jerk." She let out a weird sound that came between a croak and a laugh. "Who knew Mr. Sensitive could be such an asshole."

Sonny forced a laugh; there was no humour in it. "Did you at least ask what happened, no one like Nate could change from sweetie to, uh, jerkie?"

Mikayla let out a laugh. "You suck at rhyming."

"Hey, I write songs." She defended. They both giggled. Their laughs died down when Nate came back into the picture. Sure it was gay to snuggle with your best friend, even if she were the closest person to you. But right now, nothing seemed to matter. It was just them. It was something they hadn't done for a while. It was comforting to know there was someone out there who wouldn't leave. Who wouldn't just throw away history from one tiny mistake, or even a huge mistake, like cheating on your boyfriend.

"He just said that he didn't have time, and that he called to say he was sorry. He wished he hadn't cancelled our date, but something happened. I don't know what. He just said it was something." She said, placing her head back on Sonny's shoulder. "Sure it wasn't that bad, I was about to say I forgive him. I mean, I can't hate Nate for so long. It wasn't until I heard Hannah in the other line." Sonny jerked in surprise, her mouth gaped. Mikayla lifted up her head, looking at her friend. She grimaced as she said, "He's in the city, with Hannah. He said he had left her the night he asked me. What if he's back together with her?"

The summer house was a couple minutes out of the City. Miami. Then there was some sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like a slap, the question just hit her. What if Chad was seeing Hannah? Was it the reason why he leaves for hours at a time?

Chad came in that night, angry. As usual. Sonny heard the door open, she quietly went to the threshold of the door, watching the boy who threw his coat on the coat hanger and stormed up upstairs. She sighed, leaning on the wall. She turns around and smiles sadly at her friend who was sitting on the couch. "I should see what's wrong." She said.

Mikayla nodded and turned back to the TV. Sonny sighed and headed up the stairs. She could feel herself boiling; she was getting angry for Chad being angry. If that even makes sense. He couldn't just come back here, thinking someone else would fix his problems. She hesitated when she reached for the door, but when she forced herself to open it, what was the point anyway? He wouldn't tell her what the problem was. He'd tell her it was nothing; she'd roll her eyes and tell him over and over again that she wasn't stupid. But she couldn't resist. She at least hoped he'd tell her. They both hated keeping secrets from each other.

She found him standing outside on the balcony; he was talking on the phone. He slammed it shut, and was about to throw it but decided against it. She sat down on the bed, the light from the moon above outlined Chad. She watched him. His back was facing her, so she couldn't see what was happening. The lights were off; the only light came from the balcony window. Even with the sliding glass door closed, she could hear his phone ringing. "What?" He shouted. Sonny cringed, holding the pillow to her chest. She continued to watch him. "No!"

She couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, just on Chad's side.

"You can't keep doing this to me." Sonny lay down on the bed, still holding the pillow. She wanted to leave, just leave him be, but she wanted to know what was wrong. Even if it meant prying on her boyfriend. "You can't keep doing this to Sonny either!" Sonny suddenly sat up. Was it Hannah he was talking to? It had to be. "You can't just keep coming back to me when you feel lonely." So it was true. Hannah was using Chad just to get her own personal pleasure. And Chad let her.

That just made it worse.

"It's bad enough, you keep using me." He said. "But threatening me to tell the press about Sonny's pregnancy just to get me to stay with you is just low. And when I did, you still went and told them. How heartless can you be?" He was silent for a brief moment, and groaned. "Oh, God. Hannah, don't jus- please don't cry. Hey, I'm sorry. All right?" Sonny suddenly felt sick. She hated the way he spoke to her. For once, the sympathy that she normally had had disappeared. It was killed off by jealousy. "What about Nate, huh? He leaves you, you don't care, and then you find out he asked Mikayla out. And you go begging back to him. That's screwed up."

He lets out a laugh, almost mockingly.

"You love me?" He scoffs. "I'm going to be a father, I love Sonny, and you know that-" He was silent for a moment. The silent was killing Sonny. And then suddenly, the phone went flying out of Chad's hand. Sonny watched the phone fly and crash down on the rocky part of the beach. It broke. Chad slouched over, leaning on the railing with his arms crossed. He audibly let out a frustrated sigh and turned around, grabbing the handle. He came in the room, and sat down on the bed. The room was empty by then, Sonny had already left.

Just moments passed, Sonny came in and pretended like she hadn't heard the conversation. Chad looked up at her, still angry. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. For the first time, an awkward silence came up between them. And they didn't know what to say. It was only a matter of time that they were going to have another fight. Both of them knew it was coming up.

* * *

**I'm back. Apparently we had to come back early because of _my _complaining. What? A little dramatic sigh here and groaning at the mention of internet there. Which I didn't actually think would work because me planning something doesn't really go the way I want it to. So props for me. lol. So I hope this makes up for the lame previous chapter. Be ready for more drama, cause I love me some Channy drama. lmao. so uh, review please. thank you if you do. :)**


	16. Behind Every Lie Part Two

She decided to take a shower, figured she could think about what to say to him. She couldn't just let it out. She couldn't tell him that she knew that he was still going back to Hannah. Well, not out of the blue though. She wanted to. She couldn't let the pain inside eat her up. The pressure of the baby and the press was enough. Now Chad and Hannah, it was just too rough for her. As she stepped in the shower, the water already turned on, the water embraced her tiny body. Despite her growing belly.

"Sonny?"

She jumped slightly. She turned around. She saw Chad's shadow behind the curtain. She opened the curtain a couple inches, barely exposing her face. She couldn't keep looking at him, she kept avoiding eye contact. "Yea?" Her grin faltered. She leaned on the wall beside her, his face a couple inches close to hers. Nervously, she let him kiss her. She didn't kiss him, wouldn't dare to. She couldn't imagine how long she had tasted Hannah on his lips. Disgusted, she pulled away.

His eyebrows twitched, scowling. "What's wrong?"

He didn't let her have a chance to answer, when he pushed open the curtain. She hadn't known he was fully naked. He stepped in the tub. Shockingly, she started getting insecure. She wrapped her arms around herself. She shivered when he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying her face in her neck. He kissed her shoulder, and she was glad he didn't take it any further. She couldn't let him. Not after what she knew now. He embraced her for a long time, the water running down his back. She wanted to like it, she wanted to enjoy this moment. They were finally together. There wasn't a gap to keep them a part. But there was. Hannah was still in the way. And she admitted, Alex was still in the way. She loved Alex and even if it breaks her heart to admit it, Chad might still love Hannah too.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He says.

She bites her lip, glad that he wasn't looking at her. "It's nothing." She said, exposing her nervousness. She cursed, inwardly. "I mean, I'm fine. I – I'm just tired." He didn't look convince when he looked down at her. She looked away, but when she looked back at him. He was still looking at her. She started to get nervous all over again. She couldn't understand why. He pushed the wet strand of hair that was sticking on her forehead back and kissed her. She pinched her eyes shut, not even kissing him back. This time he was the one who pulled away.

"I love you." He whispers, stroking her back. "Always." She starts laughing after a moment of silence. She slips out of his grasp, stepping out of the shower. She grabs the towel, walking back in the room. She quickly dries her body and changes into sweats. He comes back in, towel around the waist. He takes her hand as she was about to put on her sweat pants. She gasps, surprised. "Hey, what's wrong?"

As he turned her around, tears were running down her cheek. He's about to wrap his arms around her waist, until she pushes him away. "No," She backs away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Sonny," He steps forward only to cause her to mirror his movement, stepping back. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" She echoes. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

She manages to see him halt for a brief second. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" She shouts. He flinches. They both heard the doorbell ring and then Mikayla running down the stairs.

"Sonny-" He starts to reach out for her again.

"I know you've been seeing her." He holds her arms; she tries to push him away.

"Sonny, stop it."

"You're lying to me, all this time. You've been lying to me." He keeps holding her arms, trying to calm her down. More and more tears continue to fall down her cheek. "Let me go."

"Sonny, just let me explain."

She slaps him.

He lets her go, holding his cheek. Her hand clamps her hand over her mouth. She walks out of the room, Chad follows her. "Sonny."

"No, just leave me alone." She hurries down the hall. She reaches the stairs, practically running down them. Chad calls out her name. Suddenly, her foot is way too close to the edge of the staircase causing her to slip. She falls forward. She hears Chad shout her name. She expected to fall down. She obviously expected the hard floor. But she didn't quite expect landing in someone's arms.

"Sonny." She hears her friend's voice. But it wasn't Mikayla who caught her. She looked up at the person and found that it was Mikayla's father.

"Are you okay?" The older gentleman asked, setting the young girl on the ground. "You really shouldn't run when you're pregnant, sweetheart."

"Oh, god. Are you okay?" Mikayla asked.

Sonny nods, swallowing hard. Tom, Mikayla's father, was the owner of the summer house. He had given them permission to stay there for a couple weeks, even months, or so. He said before they had gone and left that he'd check on them every few weeks. This was his second visit. He had called the other night said that he would be coming by, Sonny must have forgotten. "Chad, be a good son and help me with these bags."

"Yes, sir."

Right after they disappeared upstairs, Sonny grabbed Mikayla and walked out in the patio. She closed the blinds before she closed the door. "What's the matter?"

"It's Chad." Sonny says. She wraps her arms around herself and starts crying again. "He's still seeing Hannah."

"What?" Sonny looked like she was about to fall again, Mikayla wrapped her arms around her friend. This time it was Mikayla's turn to comfort her friend. This time, Sonny needed her. They sat down. They both heard the two men talk from inside. Sonny frowns, scared that Chad might come out. She didn't want to talk to him. Didn't want to see him. "What are you going to do?"

"I – I don't know." She stammers. "I'm just... confused."

For a short silent moment, Mikayla speaks up, "Well, if I were you, I'd... leave him."

"What?" She looks up at her friend in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"Sonny, I-" She sighs. She looks down at her hands and back at her friend. "You can't keep letting him hurt you."

"But-"

"Sonny, you can't keep doing this to yourself." She grabs her hand, squeezes it. "Just think about it. He'll always go back to Hannah. Even now, look at him. Now that you two are finally together, he's still hurting you."

"I can't."

"Sonny-"

"I can't!" She shouts. Mikayla cringes. "I love him, alright."

"Then go ahead and say it right to his face." That silenced Sonny. Her face fell, scowling down at her friend. "You can't, can't you?"

"Shut up."

"Sonny-"

"I said shut up!" She wipes the tears that fall down her cheek. She lets out a shaky breath. Maybe Mikayla was right. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it with Alex. She obviously couldn't do it Chad. Maybe it was because she was scared. All throughout her relationship with Alex, she'd been scared, because he was her first real relationship. With Chad, he's been hurting her. Mikayla was right about Chad and Hannah. He would keep going to Hannah. He's lied throughout the weeks, lied and kept going back to her. He thought that she was a fool. An oblivious fool. That bastard.

She goes back in the house. She weakly grins at Tom as she walks past him. She goes back up the stairs and in her room. She finds Chad sitting on the bed. She stops, frowning. "Sonny, just please let me explain." He walks up to her. She doesn't bother backing away from him, letting him kiss her and touch her. "I've never cheated on you."

"Don't lie to me, Chad." She whispers. The mood swings were getting the best of her. She'd come up her, fumed. Instead, now she was calm. Strangely calm. Numb. "Spare me your lies."

"I'm not, just please believe me." He cups her face between his hands. He kisses her again. "I only went to try to make things better for the both of us." She continues to stay quiet, listening. Inside her head, she just wanted to scream at him. Let her anger out. She couldn't. Not now. She was too tired. Fatigue was too strong. "Remember those nights I came back angry," She nods. "Hannah wouldn't accept the fact that it's over."

"What about that night when you would come back with that stupid smile on your face?"

"A cover up." He says. "I've tried to come back home happy, I haven't been happy for a long time. Sonny, I'm tired. I went here to be with you, even to be with my two best friends. I wanted to get away. From Hannah, everything. I wanted to be with the three of you. Not including Tom."

She looks down at her feet. "Yea, I guess I could believe that. But-"

"There's nothing else. I swear."

She nods. She goes over to the bed, getting more and more tired. She lays down, not even bothered to cover herself up. She closes her eyes. She feels the bed shift and move, and then Chad lying down beside her. She feels her stomach growl. She shifts around on the bed, lying on her back. There it goes again. She couldn't be hungry. She's been eating way too much today. But it didn't really feel much of a stomach growl. "Chad."

"Yea."

"Can you get Mikayla?"

He gets out of bed, and comes back with Mikayla. Sonny's already leaning on the headboard. "You feeling okay?"

"I think I'm hungry." Sonny says, rubbing her stomach.

Mikayla cocks an eyebrow. She sits down on the bed, Chad sitting down on the other side of the bed. "If you asked me in here to cook for you, girl I may be your midwife but I'm not your maid."

"Well, I'm not sure if I am though."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know."

Mikayla gets up, leaves the room and comes back with the pregnancy help book Sonny's mom gave her. Last time she checked, that book was in her desk. Mikayla must've taken it. She searches through the pages and then stops. "You're four months, sixteen weeks. It says that when a woman has a small body like yours, she could feel the baby move."

"Like a kick?"

"No, uh, the baby is rolling or something." She searches through the pages again. "Are you feeling any sharp pain?"

"Yea, a little." Both Sonny and Chad look concerned. "What does that mean?"

"It's just your body adapting." She stops at one page. She smiles. She looks back up at her friend. "In about two weeks or so, you'll be feeling the little bud."

* * *

**I didn't really like this chapter. But I guess it'll do. Hope you still like it though. So who's excited for the baby to kick? lol. I've never been pregnant in my life, so I don't know how it feels when the baby kicks. lol. So don't expect me to get everything right. lol. Well, uh, review please. thank you if you do. :)**


	17. Sealed With A Kiss

She called the woman who had given the card. Despite the utter embarrassment, it was the least she could do. The woman's name was Julia. She helped woman with their pregnancies, mostly first comers. Sonny agreed that it was weird, but the woman was a professional. Julia offered, Sonny accepted. Sure, she could've asked for her mother's help. But she couldn't just pull Connie out of her work. Julia taught her how to hold the baby with a rag doll. She hadn't felt that much stupid when she fell face-flat while walking down the red carpet. But she gotta do what she gotta do. She admitted she learned more than she ever expected. The rest of the next couple of weeks, she waited for the kick. She was close to twenty months, and there was nothing. But Mikayla said that it was normal, unless the baby didn't kick before she was twenty-five weeks. Julia even confirmed it.

Chad stopped leaving; he'd spend more time with Sonny. But there was the occasional phone call he'd get and leave the room. Sonny would round up thinking he'd leave. Disgusted, she wouldn't dare to think about Chad being with Hannah again. But she reassured her, saying he was still here. She'd fail to keep up her nonchalant face, instead he knew every time.

Chad and Sonny laughed as Mikayla was suddenly devoured by the waves. Soaked, she jumped up from the water. The two that were lying down on the warm sand laughed even harder. Tom was sitting on the balcony, chortling behind his book. They spent the rest of the day lying down on the beach, swimming and just listening to each other's conversations. Mikayla came back, sitting down beside her friends. She didn't bother brushing the sand that was stuck on her. "That wasn't funny."

Sonny laughed, "Yes it was."

Mikayla lay back down on the towel, sighing. Chad continued to stare out the ocean while Sonny was leaned back on him. They were happy. Finally. But the truth was Sonny had the sick feeling again. He didn't go back to Hannah anymore, but she couldn't help but feel that he didn't go see Hannah to only confront her. They heard the phone ring from inside. Tom went in the house and then the ringing stopped. He came back, holding the phone. "Sonny, phone is for you."

Sonny sat up, wiping off the sand. She walked up to Tom, reaching up for the phone. "Hello?" The line was silent. But she could hear the person breathing. "Hello?"

"Sonny."

"Alex." She asked, clearly surprised. She glanced over to Chad and Mikayla, their backs facing her. She went in the house and in the kitchen. "Hey." She heard him sigh. She sat down on the stool, holding her breath. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"Alex?"

"They're thinking of setting my dad free." Sonny went silent. She heard him let out a shaky breath. "It's only been five years. He should be in there for at least thirty years." David was sent to prison when Alex was sixteen. Now that he's twenty, it has been five years since. It occurred to her that he called, he could've called anyone instead he called her. She would've smiled, ear to ear, but this was serious. David Rider, the one who could've killed Sam was being let go. Were they serious? Was it even possible?

"Are – are you going to be okay?" She asked, softly.

"Truthfully," He said. "I-I'm scared."

"But he can't go near you," She says. "I'm mean, he's not allowed."

"I know that," He says. "But I – I don't want him to get out."

They were silent for a couple of moments. It's been a long time since she and Alex spoke. The last time they did, she asked him if he was the one who told the press about her pregnancy. She admitted she hadn't really thought about the past couple of weeks. Despite that she missed him so much; she accepted the fact that she had to move on. But now that they were talking, the feeling was started to come back. "I'm glad that you called."

He was silent for a moment. "It doesn't change anything between us." She presses her lips together and nodded her head, even if he couldn't see her.

"I know." She whispers.

"I just – I didn't know who to call." He says, brokenly. "Sam's being an idiot ever since he heard about dad. We can't do anything but pretend that nothing's changed. But – I can't. I just can't understand why they would do that. They just keep it locked away." He says. "The hearing is in a couple of days.

"What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing for me to do, but," He stops for a brief moment. "I want you to come with me. I need someone. Honestly, I need you." She stays silent. She's standing in front of the window, looking down at Chad. He and Mikayla are talking, laughing. She bites her lip. "Sonny?"

"Okay," She whispers. "I'll leave tonight."

The line dies. She closes her phone. "Bye." She whispers. She sits back down on the stool, closing the phone. Suddenly the glass door opens. Chad and Mikayla come in, laughing, covered in sand and soaked.

"Sonny - !" Their laughter dies down when they see Sonny. "Are you okay?"

She sniffs and smiles, weakly. "Yea, I'm fine."

Both of her friends roll their eyes. They sit down beside her. "Hey, talk to us." Mikayla says, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What happened?"

She looks at Mikayla, at Chad and then back to the floor. Right when everything was starting to be okay. Not perfect. But okay. There was something suddenly erupts their happiness. "It's Alex." Even in the corner of her, she could see Chad clench his jaw and his eyes turning cold and hard. "It's his dad; they're thinking of letting him go for, uh, I don't know, I guess good behaviour."

"But isn't that way too early, even for good behaviour." Mikayla said. Sonny shrugs. She knew nothing about the cop business, but she honestly did think it was impossible for someone like David Rider to be sent free. After what he did. She was surprised he wasn't in jail for a lifetime. "What else did he say?"

"He asked me to come with him to the hearing." She says.

"What did you say?" Chad says. There was a slight edge to his voice.

"I'm going." He stands up from the stool and leaves the room. She sighs and buries her face in her hands. She stands up from the stool and follows her boyfriend. She finds him in the living room. "Chad-"

"Yea, I would've thought that he'd just get out our lives," He lets out a humourless laugh. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Chad, it's not like I'm back together with him." She tries to reassure him. She grabs his arm and made him face her. She places her hand on his cheek. "Hey, look at me." He does what he's told. "Chad, he needs me. I can't just say no."

"But-"

"Nothing's going to happen." She promises, sealing the promise with a kiss.

* * *

**I honestly don't think anyone is let free after just five years in prison. But this is pure fiction. I know nothing about jail and stuff like that. So spare with me. well, review please. thank you if you do. **

**P.S: do my poll, please. lol. :D**


	18. I'll Wait

"It's great to see you again, Sonny." Alex's mother, Anna said, opening up her arms for the young girl. Sonny let go of the handle of her suitcase and hugged the older lady. She beamed with excitement. There was always something about Anna that made everything better. Anna understood what her son and Sonny were going through but she was never one to hold a grudge. It hurt Anna when she found out about the affair Sonny had while she was still with Alex. "It's always wonderful to see you."

"You too." She said, letting go of her. "Where's uh – where's Alex?"

"He went to get Sam and _try _to bring him over," Anna said. She sighed. "Sam's a very stubborn boy."

She could see it in her eyes, it was like Anna was about to say _like his father._ But she didn't. Her faltered smile shined back up again and insisted on holding Sonny's back. "So do you know if it is a boy or a girl, or you still don't know?"

"Actually I have an appointment next week."

"Are you excited?" Anna's smile grew even bigger. Anna Campbell, now with her real last name, was the type of woman who'd eat a ton and still be as fit as she was right now. She still had her body after having two sons. Anna remarried to a man named Tony – Anthony for short – it has been three years since they tied the knot. Tony and Anna's sons got along very well. And they had the typical father and son relationship.

"Very." Sonny said, smiling up at the woman.

They met up with Tony outside; he was parked in front of the entrance. Alex didn't live in New York, he lived in England but he spent more time in the U.S than he did at his home. Sonny had asked him before that he should move, but he said he couldn't sell the house without losing money. Meaning he could lose millions of dollars than the original cost of his house. They made it to the house; Anna gave her the guest room. Alex still wasn't there.

It was only later on that night when he came back, with Sam. Anna had made dinner, and the three of them were sitting down at the table when Alex and Sam came in. Anna immediately went for two plates, while Tony got up and greeted his step-sons. Sonny had tried to put on a face, trying to act like nothing was wrong. But she and Alex, everyone else around, knew the tension building up. Sonny and Alex shared an awkward hug, at least trying to act like nothing happened. But they all knew it was a lie, Alex was terrified to touch Sonny. Feeling her womb, feeling the hardness. Feeling the baby. It was even horrid while they all sat around dinner. Whenever somebody had accidently relived the memories that Alex and Sonny shared, the table got all silent. It wasn't going to be the same, why would it change tonight?

"Goodnight, Sonny," came from the door where Anna stood. Sonny turned around and smiled.

"Night."

Before Anna closed the door, she said "You know," causing Sonny to turn back, facing her again. "He loves you. But you know me; I'm never the one to hold a grudge."

"Anna," Sonny says. "I've never meant to hurt Alex, I jus-"

"Sonny," Anna cuts her off. She walks up to the young lady and places her hands on her arms. Anna smiles and kisses Sonny's forehead. "It's alright."

"At lease I know someone forgives me."

That night, Sonny had slept for just a couple of hours. She tried going back to sleep but she couldn't. She gave up. She went to the living room, figured she could fall asleep while watching reruns of old TV shows. She quietly opened the door and went down the hallway. She was almost in the living room when she heard the TV. She almost turned around and leave when she saw Alex sitting down on the couch with a bottle a bear in his grasp. She stood there watching him before she went to leave, when he saw her. "Hey." She whispers.

"Uh, hey."

"Can I sit with you?" He nods. She sits down across the couch and quietly watches the TV. Alex's hands started to get moist, he'd do that when he was nervous and Sonny started biting her nails. But suddenly they both tried to talk, but their words were too smashed together. They let out an awkward laugh.

"You go first," Alex says. "We both know we need to talk."

Sonny nods, sighing. It took a couple of silent moments before she could summon up the words. "Alex, I – I'm not sure how to say this. I've never meant to hurt you, it was just I – it was just – uhm -" she stammers. She knew it was going to be hard, but not as hard as this. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I'm sorry."

There was another silent moment. Alex turns, facing her, takes her hand. "I'm not." He says. She looks at him. She frowns. She felt as if somebody was pushing against her chest. He places his hand on her cheek, wipes the tear that she hadn't notice that had fallen. "I've been thinking a lot lately. I understand now why you chose Chad over me-"

"But I nev-"

"Sonny," He cuts her off. She looks away, ashamed. "Hey look at me." Slowly, she looks at him. He pushes the strand of hair behind her ear and makes a weak smile. "I love you, Sonny. But I know it's not enough for you to come back to me." He whispers. "But... I'm not going to do anything about it either. I just... I just wish you would've told me before I proposed to you and before you got pregnant."

"Alex," She says. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want this to happen. I tried stopping it from happening. But if you leave me now, I won't let you. I won't." She gives me a small smile.

He lets out a small laugh. "Yea, I guess even if I did want to leave, I couldn't. Even if I tried." His smile falters for a brief second. "I love you, Sonny and I'll be here, even if I can't love you like I use to."

She gives him a weak smile. "But I'll feel horrible."

His hand falls down from her cheek. He squeezes her hands. "Yea, I'll probably feel horrible too."

"I wish I could just find out who the father is." She whispers. "But it's too risky; it could cause problems to the baby."

"Yea, I heard about that." He says, stroking her hand with his thumb. "So, I'll wait."

* * *

**It's lame, i know. Some of you must of hoped drama and stuff. lol. We'll to be honest I haven't put much effort into this. It was getting on my nerves so I didn't bother perfecterized? lmao. I don't know what I just said.**

**p.S; I really think this story is starting to get boring, who agrees? tell the truth. but DOn't worry, i won't delete it or something. so what I'm going to do is ask you to private message me (PM) and write something for the next chapter. well not the next one. after the next one. because the next one will be about Alex's father and Alex and Sonny stuff. lol. So Chapter twenty, I need you to write me something about it. Yea, that sounded a bit awkward. I'm getting tired. lol. so PM me. lol. **

**Review please. **


	19. Guilty

Everyone was quiet. Sonny hadn't expected for so many people to be here. It was practically packed. They had woken up that morning early. But the worst part was waking up to find that the news about Alex's father was in almost every News station. Sure, Alex was famous but they hadn't thought this would practically cause a riot. She could feel Alex tense, feeling him squeeze her hand tighter, when David, Alex's father, came in. "Please, rise." The security guard said, as the judge came in. Everyone stood up, and sat down when the judge did. "Court is in session."

As the hour passed on, Alex came down from the stand and sat down next to Sonny. She placed her hand on his knee and looked up. But she almost gasped when David was turned around, staring at both of them. She saw Alex's pained expression and looked away. She forced herself to look away also. There was something in David's eyes and she didn't like it. It was almost like she had also experienced those tragic events that had occurred to Alex and Sam.

The tension grew more horrid when Anna got up to the stand. She had started muttering, stammering and David's lawyer kept cutting her off. Even Sonny muttered cursing under her breath when the lawyer had twisted Anna's words. Alex's knuckles grew white as he gripped on the bench. He wanted to punch the lawyer, twisting and turning his mother's words. Alex had no problem with the lawyer, but his mother was much more sensitive. Then Sam came up. Both Sonny and Alex knew that he could take care of himself. But they were both scared of his temper. What if he started shouting at the lawyer if he got on his nerves?

But surprisingly, Sam hadn't done that. He was calm, strangely calm. But he talked in a monotone voice. Never once gazing up at the crowd or his father, only to the lawyer. He told the truth, and he said everything. From the visits to the beatings, and the night David was taken away.

Then there were those other people, Sonny didn't know. They had practically told the same story. They were attacked by David, some were even raped and some had been threatened. One woman named Kayla had a son with her, said that he never supported him. Anna, Alex and Sam were shocked when Kayla revealed that David had another son, even Sonny was surprised.

But the last person who came up was David, and from where Sonny knew everyone grew cold and tensed. Even she could feel their hatred of this man going through her. She shivered, and Alex must of have noticed because he wrapped his arm around her waist. Anna's lawyer was the one who questioned him.

He started out denying the fact about every truth that had been told. He said he had never beaten anyone, never had another child, never threatened anyone and never even tried to kill his eldest son, Sam. Sonny had to admit he was a great liar, even she could believe him but she knew he was lying. Everyone had practically told the same story. Sonny had found out before that David didn't have any family; his parents had died when he was sixteen. There were no relatives, so he was sent to the Foster home. The guy was messed up after that. He'd done a lot of drugs and drank a lot. He was in and out of Juvy hall. He had been charged several times and was broke. Why would he want to get out? Do whatever he did before he got in jail? If he did, he was fucked up.

Sonny had never known anyone like that, actually didn't think anyone like that existed. Because she was never beaten, the only time she got hurt was when she broke her arm when she fell off stage. She had never done drugs, she drank wine but it wasn't strong enough to get her tipsy or drunk. She was responsible. And definitely hadn't tried to kill anyone. She respected people, was hardly even mean at all. She was raised right. The only bad thing she ever done was accidently dropped coffee over some random person. Well, it wasn't as bad but what the hell.

As David finished, it was the judges turn to speak. Alex shifted impatiently as the judge babbled on. Even Sonny was hasty. Alex slowly leaned forward as the judge was close to telling the crowd of David's fate. Sonny gripped on the bench, tightly. It was horrible. The feeling. The waiting. If David got out, despite that he was still wasn't allowed to go anywhere near Sam, Anna, and Alec, there were other people in the whole world he could torment. Even if he did say he has changed, nobody like that changes. Ever.

"David Rider is guilty." He bangs the small hammer against the table and stands up. Alex and Sonny let out the breath that they have been holding for the longest time. They were both flushed. They looked at each other and smiled. Immediately they wrapped their arms around each other, squeezing tightly.

When they parted, Alex's eyes wandered towards his father. Sonny followed his gaze and saw what Alex was seeing. David was being taken away toward the back room. But he wasn't looking straight ahead; he was looking at the couple. Suddenly Alex pulled her closer, almost as if he were protecting her from his eyes. But she could still see him. David's cold bluish green eyes narrowed and were forced to look away from the security guard. Sonny noticed that she had gripped on Alex's shirt and had held her breath. She looked up at Alex and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "You're flight leaves in two hours. You better pack."

"Promise me you'll come back from England when I'm close to the due date." She says, cupping his face.

"Yes, mum." His accent thick. She rolled her eyes and hugged him again before they left the courthouse.

And later one, she was on her way back to Miami.

* * *

**Yes, Yes, I know. Boring. but I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter. and oh yes, my hundreth review-er was two chapters back. I forgot to congragulate her. Her name is uh, Ariana. or something like that. lol. Thank you so much. uhm, I don't know exactly what your prize is. Uh, just pretend I gave you a hug. lmao. That's the best I can do. **

**And remember, I need PM's for the next chapter. I want you guys to write me about what you'd like to read to get this story ..not boring.. lol. please PM me. **

**and oh, review please. thank you if you do. **


	20. What Happened?

"Hey, I'm home!"

She smiled, gleefully and rolled her suitcase to the living room when she dropped the handle, causing the whole thing to drop to the floor. Her mouth gaped and her eyes widened a little. It wasn't the food covered room that surprised her. It wasn't even the broken-legged couch and flipped over furniture. Or even that stupid lamp that can barely lit the whole room that fell from its table. And even the broken TV. It was the four people who were sitting on the couch, guiltily staring up at her. Tom, Mikayla's father, was standing in front of the four young adults.

A small mocking grin tugged on the corner of her lip, but she forced it back. They looked like five year olds heeded with lectures from a parent. Hannah-friggin'-Montana was covered in eggs, her hair was messed up and her shirt that looked way too expensive was ripped from the hem and she was also soaked. A towel was wrapped around her. Mikayla was half wet, but she was covered in flour, some brown oily things and her hair was obviously messed up. Nate's cheek was red, crimson red and there was a little scratch on his cheek. But other than that, he looked fine. Chad was soaked and she just noticed he was only wearing his swim trunks and he wrapped a towel around himself.

"What happened?"

Tom spoke up first, the other four were about to, but Tom had to glare at them to keep them quiet. "That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past five minutes."

"Five?"

"I was at the airport and I forgot something, so I came back to get it." He turned back to the four, and crossed his arms. "And I found them screaming, shouting, and most of the furniture is ruined. There's food in the pool. I'm gone for twenty minutes and I come back to this. How am I going to pay for this? This has to be at least thousands of dollars of damage."

Sonny picked up the broken lamp and set it up, only to fall down again. "What happened?"

The four of them start talking and then they start screaming over each other, trying to prove their point. But all Tom and Sonny got was nothing. Their voices were too mashed up together to understand what they were saying. "Quiet!" Tom shouted. "Obviously we need to start one by one."

"Do you actually think it'll work?" Sonny whispered to the older man.

"Not a chance." He said, shaking his head. "Hannah, we'll start with you."

"Why does she get to start?" Mikayla said. "All she's going to do is tell us her slutty little lies?"

"Who you calling a slut, hag from hell?" Hannah growled, standing up from the couch. Obviously Hannah was too filled with anger to actually care that she just insulted the daughter of the man who was standing in front of her. Nate had to keep both of the girls on the couch. Tom and Sonny gave her a look that silenced her. She threw a quick glare to Mikayla and turned to Sonny and Tom. "Well, it started...."

_When I thought Nate was taking me for lunch, but he didn't stop at the place he said he was taking me. Then he started saying stuff like he "didn't want to come alone" or "It's not fair to do this separately". I don't know what he was talking about. I didn't know where we were going. I didn't even know you lived here, obviously. I didn't even know you were here, until that magazine showed that Mikayla and Sonny were baby clothes shopping. It was the least I can do; just go wherever he wanted to go -_

"No, the least you do can was turn around and leave." Mikayla growled, cutting off Hannah.

"Kay, just let her finish." Sonny muttered, also glaring at the blond.

Hannah let out a huff and continued.

_But I hadn't expected to be here! - _The way she said it, she sounded so disgusted. Sonny shifted uncomfortably, biting her cheeks to keep herself from shouting at the girl. _– I was practically forced to come up the front door. Nate rang the door bell. We had to wait for a couple moments before Mikayla opened the door. – _Then she started describing Mikayla coming out eating a large drumstick and practically described her looking like a cavewoman. Suddenly Mikayla was pulling Hannah's blonde hair, causing the blonde to shriek in pain. Chad and Nate had to pull the girls off one another.

"All right, enough!" Tom shouted. Everyone silenced. "Nate, it's your turn."

_Well, she basically told the first part. So when Mikayla opened the door. Her eyes were puffy, like she had been crying. _– Sonny noticed Mikayla shifting uncomfortably. – _I didn't bother asking, because I knew she wasn't going to tell me. _– another uncomfortable shift – _I asked her if we could come in. But it took a lot of convincing before she actually did. I don't know where Chad was, I didn't even know he was home. We sat down and then Mikayla said that she'd be in the kitchen. I followed her and uh – _He quickly glanced to Mikayla. – _And just talked. _

Basically everyone knew it was something personal, so nobody asked. Not even Hannah. Shockingly. "What happened next?" Sonny asked, at least trying to help.

_Uh, I don't know actually. I mean, it all went too fast. Mikayla was in the pool room but uh, I didn't go with her this time. I went back to the living room, Hannah wasn't here though. I went to search for her, thinking she was outside. But before I could go out, I heard a splash and a shriek. Then I see Mikayla and Hannah running in the house. Chad comes in. But Mikayla and Hannah fall over the couch. The legs break, the lamp falls and with the things that fell too, it caused the TV to fall also. I tried to make them stop, but it only worsened the problem when they started throwing food._

"That's practically nothing, we need more information." Sonny muttered. "No offence."

He grins. "None taken."

"Kay, what about you?" Tom asked. During the first two talked, Mikayla had managed to get the food out of her hair. But she couldn't do anything about the oiliness. She looked disgusted when she ran her fingers through it. She sighed.

_When I left Nate in the living room, Chad was swimming in the pool. Hannah was there. They were talking, but before they could see me. They were getting close. So I did the only thing that I've always wanted to do. I pushed her in the pool. I really wished it was a pool of sharks, but it'll do. She screams. Yady-yady-yadah. And blah, blah, blah. Everything falls and Hannah and I throw food. The end. _

Mikayla sighs, bored and leans back on the couch.

"The end." Chad repeats. Both Sonny and Tom narrow their eyes at him suspiciously. "The end means the end." He gets up and leaves the room. Sonny follows him and stops him at the top of the stairs.

"Hey," She says softly. He avoids her eyes, chewing on his lip. Now she was starting to get worried. At least a lot more. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't chew his lip. Chad Cooper does. But lately Chad Cooper hasn't been here for a while. Chad Dylan Cooper has been taking over lately. "What's wrong?"

She's shocked when she sees his eyes water. He looks down at her. She hadn't seen him like this since she was a kid. He broke his arm and he didn't get the pain killers until they had clean and fixed up his wound. He looks down, touches her stomach. "How's he doing?"

Despite he had changed the subject, she couldn't help but smile. "You're so confident that the baby's a boy." He smiles weakly done at her, softly caresses her stomach.

The feeling starts to hover over her. "Chad."

He catches a tear before it falls. "I love you, Sonny. And you know I've never meant to hurt you."

"Chad, you're starting to scare me."

He snorts a laugh. "I don't think it'll scare you as much as it did for me."

"Chad, what is it?"

"Hannah's pregnant."

* * *

**So whatcha think? :S**

**Well, some of you must of read my A/N in the last two chapter I wrote. I asked if someone could send me something that I could write in this chapter. So give credit to KissMEfron who gave me the idea of Sonny walking in on Chad doing something. and the idea of Hannah's pregnancy. Review please. **

**P.S: In three days, I'll be gone from the internet and my computer for the whole day. I'm moving! yea! shit. I'm moving. could that be more effed up? And I'll be moving in with my uncle who lives at least 15 hours away from the town I live in. So I don't know if he has internet. He said before he would set up the wireless, but I don't know if he did it. So I probably wont update for a couple of days, even weeks. I'll try to write the other half before I leave. **

Review please. thank you if you do.


	21. He's Supposed to Be Here

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" She said, as if it was some kind of joke. Chad looked at her solemnly, holding her hand. He shook his head. She scoffs. "Yes, you are."

"Sonny," He said. "I assure you that I'm not lying. Hannah's pregnant."

"No I don't mean that," She says. "I meant that you've been seeing Hannah behind my back, before we had that argument. You lied to me that you were not doing anything with Hannah. You swore that you were telling the truth."

"Sonny, you don't understand-"

"_I _don't understand?" She asked, pointing at herself. She laughs, but there wasn't anything funny about it. He's been lying all this time. Mikayla was right. He was always going to hurt her. Lie to her. Break her heart. Over and over again. And well, it was simple, she had enough. "_You_ don't understand the _meaning _of being fair to the one you're with. You can't just be with me and Hannah at the same time. I had enough of you lying to me, and I don't want to be with you when you keep doing this to me."

"So you're done?" He asks. She could notice how he's trying to keep up his look, but she knew he was struggling. He chewed on his bottom lip, swallowing hard. The stress that's been going on for the past few months was making him emotional. For once – he'd always look cool around everyone, he nailed it and he didn't even try – she didn't want Chad Cooper, she wanted Chad Dylan Cooper. "Just like that?"

The devious Chad Dylan Cooper. "Yes."

"Well," His eyes suddenly didn't look soft and calm. His light blue eyes grew darker by the moment, his jaw was set. She noticed that look. _I'm not just going to let him take advantage of this moment. Not this time. _"I'm not going to let you." A brief smirk appears on his lips. He was still trying to maintain himself. But even Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't bare the fact that the mother of _his_ unborn baby was trying to leave him. "I'm not going to give you up, just like that. I know you still love Alex and I don't know if I can compete with him. I hate that you can't say you love me _yet. _But I guess I'll take it. I'm just glad that you haven't said it to Alex before me."

"Well, what if I did, huh?" She lied. "What if I did say I loved him?" She saw the barely noticeable flinch. She was going to push him to the edge – and over. "I _love_ him."

It felt weird just saying it. It was a lie. She used to love him. After the trip to see him, she finally noticed that she moved on a long time ago. And she loved Chad, more than anyone – except for little Jamie and of course, Mikayla and her mom – in the world. But she wanted him to pay; she wanted to let him know how she feels. Even if it meant hurting him so bad. Suddenly after just a moment of digesting of what she said, the hard cold stare of Chad Dylan Cooper fell, broken into million pieces. "I don't believe you."

"I – Love – Him!" She said slowly.

"Well, I love you." He growls. She flinches, half expecting him to yell again. His eyes turned soft, guilty for yelling at her. He did promise. He did lie to her. It was stupid what he did to her. "And I admit that I did cheat on you while we were here. But I'm sorry, and I know that I should've been faithful to you. You were being faithful to me, you aren't with Alex anymore."

She nods bitterly, clenching her jaw. She moves past him, walking to her room. She hears him following her, silently. She wanted him to reach out and hold her. But she couldn't let him, though. She was too pissed off. She thinks about how everything could've been fine if she could change everything that has happened the past months. It was over a year now; she's done things she wasn't proud of. She's kept secrets that blown up, spreading like wild fire. She's gotten herself pregnant. But she wished she could change something to make it right. "You couldn't have just let me be, right?" She asks, but quickly she regrets the question. "Everything would've been fine, perfect if you had just forced yourself to be friends with me and leave me alone with Alex. Alex and I were fine."

"Yea, just "_fine"_." He argues. "Remember that night, that night when he said he didn't love you anymore?"

She's about to say something, but it was true. It was one of the fights, she had really made Alex made – which was rare for him. It was one of those moments where someone would say something they didn't mean. Almost like right now. "Stop trying to know what's been going on with my relationship." She growls, standing up from the bed. She pokes him in the chest. "You've been saying things about my life that you've never really known on the inside!" Now she was yelling.

He's silent.

She becomes angry, because he manages to keep his face calm. "God," she shouts. "Sometimes you make me so mad!" He smirks. He was also very complicated. He'd have this mood swings and Sonny was the one pregnant. "Maybe you should go back to Hannah and we'll figure something out."

"Sure."

She jerks in surprise. Her mouth opens, dropping to the floor. "What are you doing?"

He turns around and starts walking to the door, he looks over his shoulder. "Leaving."

"But-" But then she realizes what he's doing. Another thing about Cooper was that he's very devious. And she'd admit she loved it. But not now, not this time. She grabs his wrist. "You can't keep doing this to me, Chad." She says. She wipes the sudden tears that fell down her cheek. "Make your choice. Now. But tell the truth." She lets him go. "Please." He takes her by the waist and presses his lips over hers. She pulls away too quickly. "No." She says. "A kiss can't make your decision. A kiss can mean anything."

"Sonny, I-" He cuts off when she lets out a small grunt. He catches her when her knees buckled. He slowly sets her on the floor, still holding. Despite the fact the bed was right there. She grunts, louder. Her abdomen felt like it was being pressed down really hard. He doesn't know what's happening. He wasn't sure if it was something that happens during pregnancy. But he was so sure of it. She holds up her hand, her fingers were coated with blood. She pinches her eyes shut, grunting and groaning in pain. "Mikayla!"

He shouts. "No, no, no, no." He says, quietly. "No, Jamie's suppose to here."

A Miscarriage. That's what she's having.

"Jamie's supposed to be alive."

* * *

**Honestly, I got chills when I reread the chapter and read that last line. But it's too bad, I haven't put enough effort into this. It would've been much better and there would be a lot of drama, if I did put effort into it. I'm really, really sorry. **

**Review please. Thank you if you do.**


	22. Untouchable

Maybe there was something wrong. Maybe something didn't want Jamie to live. Despite the pain, she kept wondering if there was something so cruel to take her baby away. She wanted to see him. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to kiss him good night and tell him she loved him. Love. Love was something horrible and wrong. But sometimes, it was something beautiful. What if the world wasn't filled with love? What would be the main emotion, anger? Sadness? She'd rather be angry. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable. She should've been strong enough. Strong enough to keep him alive.

She was still bleeding when they strapped her in the ambulance. Chad sat beside her, holding her hand while the other two people in the truck did their job. She couldn't hear, didn't listen, to what Chad was whispering in her ear. She barely felt his hand stroking her stomach. She wanted to push his hand away. He was just making the feeling worse, making her remember that she lost her baby. A miscarriage. Why was ever such a thing?

A miscarriage was something horrible. It killed sons and daughters. It took them away from their parents. A miscarriage was hate. It was something strong and powerful. There was nothing that could stop a miscarriage. Nothing. How could Jamie die? He was well protected. She read that a baby could still live when the mother was in a car crash, at least if nothing happen to her womb. She tried to keep him safe and she kept telling herself she did her best. But her best wasn't good enough, he was gone.

She must be crying because Chad brushed his hand over her cheek. Or it was just a comforting gesture. She couldn't tell. He continues to whisper in her ear and forces herself to listen. "Jamie's fine. He's going to be fine." He whispers. But it sounded more like he was saying it to himself. Her throat clenches. She wasn't crying. But she wanted to. Her mother use to tell her it was good to cry, it let the pain go away. But she wasn't so sure anymore. The feeling of Jamie being dead wasn't going to go away.

Never.

They stop, and the back door opens. They pull her out and Chad stays by her side until they reach the emergency room. She tries to hold his hand, but he slips away. She looks up, watching as one of the nurses held him back. He's crying. He's changed the past few months. She just wished it were in a different way. She feels faint. She's losing too much blood. She wants to sleep for a while.

She closes her eyes.

--

He's not crying anymore. He doesn't want to. Not for this. He's fine, he tells himself over and over again. He has to be fine. He's sitting on the floor, not caring if it was dirty or not. His blue eyes stare at the glaring red light that spelled Emergency Room. He barely noticed the fact that he was only wearing sweats and his bare chest was exposed for everyone to see. One of the nurses comes by and gives him a blanket to cover himself with.

"Chad?" He doesn't look up but he knows it was Hannah. The three of them, Mikayla, Nate and Hannah were following from behind. He wants her to go away, but he can't find his words. His numb, broken. "Honey?"

"Don't." He says. She grimaces and kneels down on her knees. He's surprised. She's not complaining about ruining her clothes. "You win." He whispers. "You ruined my life."

She cringes. Her face falls solemnly. "Are you blaming me for this?" She says, hurt. "I – I didn't do anything to cause it."

"Maybe you haven't." He snarls. "But you've been ruining Sonny's life the past couple of months. You told the press she was pregnant. You persuaded me into coming back to you even though you were with Nate. You made me hurt Sonny."

She speaks up before he says anything else. "I get it." She whispers. "I guess I'm some sort of disease who ruins everyone's happiness. You hate me. Nate can't stand to be with me anymore. I know he loves Mikayla. I just can't stand for her to win again. The spot light is turning towards her. I could never compete with her. I could never compete with Sonny. Even if I did try. She'd win. She'd always win. She has you. And she was going to have a baby."

For a long silent moment, they stay silent. He turns back to her, and he says coldly, "What do you want?"

"I'm not pregnant." She says. She gives him a sympathetic look and touches his knee before standing up. He stands up, towering over her. He's six inches taller than her. But he doesn't break. At least there was some good news in some things. He feels the slightest feeling of relief, but the sorrow is still too strong. His son. Jamie. Even if Jamie wasn't his, he still loved the little guy. He'd do anything for him. Even give his own life to save him. If it were possible. "I was-"

"Jealous?" He finishes her sentence. He grins down at her bitterly and nods. "I get it."

She bods her head in a nod, and smiles weakly. "Yea, uh, see you around."

"Sure." She flinches from his sarcasm. She leaves without another word. He pinches his nose, and curses under his breath. He goes in the waiting room and sits down, far away from the crowd. He slumps down, his knee jumping up and down, quickly. Nervously. Minutes pass and he was about to lose it. He grabs his hair and was about to stand up when Mikayla and Nate came in the room. They were holding cups of coffee, Nate looked around. He was holding an extra coffee. Chad figured it was for Hannah. What was he going to say to him? _She left because I practically told her to?_

Chad notices something between them. They were talking. And for once, they weren't yelling at each other. "So, I see you two made progress."

"Coffee?" Nate says quickly, holding up the cup towards Chad. Hannah's gone, since it was supposed to her coffee, he figured he'd take it. He nods, taking the cup in his hands.

They waited, it felt like days went by but it was only two hours. They were still sitting in the same spot, getting up for the occasional washroom break. Chad drums his fingers on his knees, impatiently. He gets up from the chair. "Where you going?" Mikayla asks when Chad doesn't go in the direction of the washrooms.

"Fresh air." He says. He disappears behind the wall and walks down the long hallway. He comes out, standing by the front entrance. He grins and nods politely to the people who walk pass him.

"Uh, excuse me?" He hears a voice from behind. He turns around and there's a young lady standing before him. But he mostly notices the small child in her arms. The baby chews on her fingers and suddenly, the baby smiles up at him. He grins back. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper, right?"

"Yea, I am." He says.

"Could you sign this?" It's the cover of Beautiful People of The Year. Mikayla's there, Nate and his brother's are there. Sonny's there and so was he. It was the first photo and evidence that they ever had contact. It was the only one, besides the time where they were at the club in New York. Fortunately, they didn't make any comment of him and Sonny.

"Sure." He says, taking the pen and magazine. He signs the cover story photos, where he and Sonny were standing side by side. Sonny had her black dress and matching shoes. He was wearing a white tuxedo and you could barely notice the small smirk. The lady tells him her name and he signs 'to Jenna, love Chad Cooper'. "Have a nice day." He says. He looks at the baby, shaking her small hand. "You too."

The lady giggles as the baby smiles happily at Chad. For a brief moment, it was like that baby was Jamie and Sonny was Jenna. Silently, his heart breaks. The image fades away and he forces a smile. "You too." Jenna says, walking away.

Just as he was about to go back in, he smell a familiar smell. He turns around. He sees a group of people, a couple feet away. Smoking. He wrinkles his nose. He hasn't smoked before. But he couldn't resist. He walks up to the group and asks politely, "Anyone spare me one of your cancer sticks?" He says, lamely.

They turn around, wide eyed. They laugh as if it were some funny joke. He didn't really think it was funny but he smiled. One of the guys gives him a one. Before he could ask for a lighter, they lit it for him. To prevent totally embarrassment, he walked away saying thanks. He inhales the smoke, gags and little and lets it out. He coughs. But he keeps smoking. He was almost to the filter when he started to enjoy it. He didn't get hooked on anything on the first try, but he wanted more. He grabs his phone and texts Mikayla, saying he went to get something. But he leaves out the part where he was off to get some smokes at the corner shop around the block. He'd attract the media of this new becoming habit.

But he really didn't care.

* * *

**I wanted to make it emotional and heart breaking. I think I succeeded but I don't really know. so uhm, review please. Thank you if you do. **


	23. You Are My Sunshine

She woke up. She didn't really know how to feel. But she felt numb, weak. Her mother was in the room. They didn't speak. Sonny saw the bag of clean clothes in her mother's lap. She weakly sits up; her mother hurries by her side, helping her daughter get out of bed. Fatigue was still so strong. They still don't speak. Her mother hands her the clothes as Sonny heads for the washroom. She sits down on the closed toilet seat and cries for a few minutes. She wasn't so sure on how she could cope with the loss of Jamie. She slowly changes from the hospital uniform to her normal clothing. She comes out of the washroom; her mother is still sitting in the same spot.

She sits down on the bed; her mother sits down beside her. Connie wraps an arm around her daughter's shoulders and they lay down. It was soothing to know you had someone there for you. It didn't have to be your mother; it could be your friends, even your dog. There was always someone out there, who cared. She just wished that this wasn't the reason why her mother was comforting her. She wished it was something else. Something less heartbreaking.

"You know when you were born," her mother says. "You weren't breathing. Your father and I were so worried about you. I didn't know if I could live without you. They took you away, and I started crying so hard. For the next hour, I waited and waited. I was so tired; I wanted to go to sleep. "But not without my daughter" I would always say. When I heard the crying from outside, I expected a child to walk by with their mommy. I almost asked for your father to close the door. But then the doctor came in, and there you are. My little sunshine."

"I'm not sure where you're going at, mom." Sonny whispers.

Connie strokes her daughter's hair. "Sometimes there are miracles out there. Right after they brought you in, they said you died for at least twenty minutes."

"You always told me I was such a troubled child." Sonny says. Connie lets out a small laugh, tears streaming down her face. She holds her tighter. "I love you, mom."

"Me too, honey."

"Ah, you're awake." Says a male doctor as he came inside, he steps out of the room, asking for a wheel chair to be brought in. The two women fix themselves up, before both adults help the young lady sit on the chair.

"I called Alex; he said he would be on the plane right away." Connie says, walking beside her daughter as the nurse pushed the wheelchair she was sitting on. Sonny nods, giving her mother a weak smile. She wished she hadn't. If only she could've called him, at least tell him the news herself.

They follow the doctor in his office. "Would you like the father in her, Ms. Monroe?"

"Yes." "No." Sonny and Connie say at the same time. They look at each other. Connie gives her a confused look, while Sonny bites her lip. Sonny says, "I'm not quite sure who the father is, doctor. But my boyfriend who might be the father is here somewhere, while my ex-boyfriend is getting on a plane from England."

"So would you like to know now, or wait?"

Sonny looks at her mother, gives her a tight grin. "We'd like to know, now." Connie answers for her daughter. Sonny nods and turns back to the doctor.

"Very well," The doctor says. Sonny takes a deep breath, hand over her stomach.

-

That night, Sonny and Connie finally went back to Mikayla's summer home. Connie started packing up her daughter's stuff; Connie figured it'd be best for her daughter to stay at her place. Mikayla helped while Sonny sat in the tub. She listened to the soothing sound of the waves from outside. She'd miss this place, but she was happy she was going home. Mikayla was also moving out too, Sonny had asked her to come live with them. Sonny called Julia before, the woman who had given her the card, and said that she needn't her services anymore. Julia was very sorry for Sonny's loss.

It wasn't until later that night was when Alex and Chad came in. The three girls were confused as they walked in the same time. But they figured they had bumped into each other on the way up. Alex hurried beside Sonny and embraced her in his arms. Chad stood in the threshold of the living room, and placed Alex's suitcase on the floor. Mikayla was on his side in an instant. She pulled him out of the room. Chad caught Sonny's eyes; he gave her a tight smile and followed Mikayla out of the room. "Where the fuck, have you been?" Mikayla hisses at the blonde.

"Out." He says. Mikayla glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What were you doing with Alex? You better not have beaten the shit out of him!"

"Surprisingly I haven't." He says, defensively. "Can I go back to my girlfriend now?"

"Not until you tell me what you were going with him?" Mikayla hisses, looking back towards the room, hoping they haven't been heard.

"Hmm, I'm not surprised you've chosen him over me." He says, cruelly. Her glare turns darker every moment. "And I'm the best friend."

"Well, you've been demoted." She spits back.

"I met up with him at the airport; I figured somebody would call him so I went to pick him up." He says, innocently. "But I can assure you, he was much surprised then you are right now."

"But why?"

"I went to go beat the shit out of him, that's why." He says. She notices his speech was slurred. "What did you expect?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Not anymore." He says. He takes out a bottle of hard liquor from his pocket. It was empty. "Ran out a couple hours ago."

She shakes her head. "I'm disappointed in you, Chad."

"Do I look like I fucken care?" He shouts. She cringes back at his outburst. The trio in the room come out. He was either still drunk or just plain mad. Either way, nobody liked it. Alex grabbed Chad and pulled him out of the house. "What do _you _want?"

"I'm taking you to a hotel." Alex says, taking his car keys from his pocket. Chad struggles to tear from Alex's grip. The alcohol made him feel strong, but it was only making him stagger all over the place. "Chad, c'mon."

"I want to see, Sonny." He slurs. "I want to see my girlfriend."

"Well, you can't right now." Alex says, opening the door for the drunken man. He forces him in the back seat. Chad lies down, staring up at the car ceiling. Alex goes in the driver's seat and starts up the car. They pull out of the drive way. "Chad, you better not have fallen asleep yet."

"I'm awake, don't worry." Chad mutters from the back seat. His fingers were touching the ceiling, making patterns. He wasn't sure what he was making, but it kept him awake. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Alex quietly laughs, and continues to stare out in front of him. Chad's eyes start to droop, feeling weak. Fatigue begins to take over. But before darkness comes over him, he hears Alex. "Chad?"

"Yea." He says sleepily.

"Don't continue to hurt, Sonny." Alex says. Chad nods, even though the man in the front couldn't see him. "If you do so, I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see that." Chad mutters before he falls asleep. Alex rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly and smirks.

* * *

**Before any confusion, 'cause I do know some of you will be confused. I haven't said anything about Sonny losing the baby yet. She just thinks that she did. I haven't even revealed it yet. So uhm, review please. thank you if you do.**


	24. Would Smell As Sweet

He woke up early the next morning, four to be exact. He found a note by the bedside table. He's not sure who it's from, he's also not sure how he got here. He remembers getting drunk, but everything else was blurry. He takes the note between his fingers, it says; _Chad, you were drunk yesterday. Took you to a hotel, figured Sonny could get something off her shoulders for a little while. We'll be waiting. Alex. _Alex? He groans in pain when he shoots out of bed too quickly. "Dammit!" He hisses, while he's holding his head.

He's still fully dressed, his shoes were taken off, but no wonder he felt uncomfortable while he slept. He went in the washroom, plugs the sink and turns on the water full speed. He doesn't care that the water is splashing everywhere. He just waits, watching as the water fills up. When it does, he turns it off. When he's done, he goes back in the room. The front of his hair is soaked, also his shirt is too. He wipes his face dry. He slowly starts to remember what happened last night. He remembers going to the airport, wanting to beat the shit out of Alex. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't.

_Chad staggered out of the taxi, throwing whatever money he had in his wallet to the driver and left. He straightened up, walking as normal as he could as he walked past the security. He heard a loud intercom from above; the lady's monotone voice said something about England. He wasn't so sure, everything was disorientated. He started feeling dizzy and tired. He sits down on the benches, face buried in his hands. He lets out a loud groan. _

"_Excuse me, sir?"_

_His head slowly lifted, and he was face to face to one of the security guards. "Yes, Mr. Officer, sir?" His words were slurred and sleepy. "Sir, are you drunk?"_

"_No, I'm not, officer sir." He felt like he was doing a good job on fooling the guy. He is an actor after all. _

"_I have to ask you to leave the premises." The officer took Chad by his arm, and helped him up. Chad started pulling away, trying to break free from the man. "Sir, please do not struggle."_

"_Excuse me officer?" They both hear a voice from behind. They turn around, the man still holding Chad by the arm. Chad stops struggling, just watches as Alex and the security guard talk. He forces the man's grip to break free and he sits down. He doesn't listen to what the two other men are talking about, but he's not sure how he's suddenly in the backseat of his car. On the way back to Mikayla's house, it's about almost an hour away since it was out of the city and they had to deal with traffic, Chad only manages to sober up just a little. _

_From the front, he hears Alex say, "I'm wondering how you haven't crashed yet."_

"_I'm not as drunk as you think I am, Alex." Chad mutters. _

"_Well, you're still drunk." Alex says. "I don't know how long, but you've been driving around the city. You could've hurt someone. What if you got caught?" Chad mumbles something like "I don't care", Alex barely catches it. "You don't care?"_

"_I don't."_

_-_

But he does care. He was being pathetic. He was being weak and selfish. He shouldn't have drunk yesterday. He shouldn't have started smoking. But for someone reason it seemed to help. He wasn't sure how or why, something that could kill you was helping the stress leave. Maybe it wasn't the smoking, maybe it was something else. He sighs, stressfully and lies back down on the bed. He shouldn't be doing this. He should've woken up beside Sonny this morning, rubbing her stomach like he'd always do. Making sure Jamie felt him. Jamie – A knock came from the door. He looked over to the clock. It was close to five. Room service couldn't be coming by this early.

He opens the door. "Sonny?"

She gives him a weak grin. For no reason at all, they stay there for a long moment. Until she grabs him, wraps her arms around his shoulders. She holds him tightly. Safely in her arms. It takes a second before his body follows his brain. His arms wrap around her waist, lift her up and make her wrap her legs around his waist. "I love you."

He kisses her, softly and caringly and then harder and wanting. He carries her to the bed; he sits down and continues to kiss her. "Chad," She says, between each kiss. "Before we do this, I need to tell you something."

"If it's about you and Hannah," He says, still smothering her with kisses. "It's you. It's always you."

She smiles in the kiss, and pulls him tighter. She pulls away. He pulls her back, kissing her over again. She laughs and pulls back. "Chad, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Jamie's still here." The news makes him silent for a long moment until he bursts out laughing, happy. He falls back on his back, Sonny still straddling him. She gets off and lies down beside him. "I'm still not done."

"What is it?"

"I also had a little girl."

"What?"

"I was supposed to have twins." She explains. She lowers her eyes; she looks up at him and gives him a weak grin. "I'm not sure what happened. The doctor said that the little baby which was supposed to be a girl had problems. He said if the girl had survived it would've been a miracle. But she had problems and I guess she couldn't hold on."

"But," He pauses for a moment. "Twins? Weren't we told that we were going to have just one baby? I mean, I would've been ecstatic if we would've had twins. But how was it possible? We were never informed that we were going to have two babies. We had sonograms of Jamie but we never saw the little girl."

"I'm confused too." She presses her hand over his cheek. "But let's just be happy that Jamie's still alive. We have three more months until he's born."

"So it's for sure that Jamie's a little boy?" Chad asks his smile is ear to ear. Sonny giggles. She hasn't seen him this happy for a long time. She straddles him, presses her lips against his. He pulls back just an inch from her lips. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Definitely."

For the next couple of minutes, they've been laying down on the bed. He rubs her belly, which was round as a ball. He was sure they were glowing with the news of Jamie. They were happy. Hannah wasn't bothering them anymore. Alex has agreed to be friends with Sonny. They've both moved on. Chad and Sonny were finally together. Jamie was healthy and growing. All they needed to know was if Jamie was Chad's. And another thing, Chad couldn't help but think of. The 'I love you' he's always wanted to hear from Sonny. He wouldn't mind waiting; he just hoped it wasn't far from today.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, sleepily.

"I love you."

She yawns, gripping on his shirt and pulls him closer. "Me too."

He kisses her forehead. "Close enough." She lets out a sleepy laugh.

"I love you too, Mr. Cooper. I'm sorry it's been so long till I've finally summon up the words to tell you." She places her hand on the back of his neck. She stretches up towards him. She smiles. Her eyes are drooped as she looks at him. He's smiling like crazy. "But promise me something."

"Anything."

"Be the person who you use to be." He raises an eyebrow, confused. She kisses him. "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper." He smirks. Chad Dylan Cooper, the boy she fell in love with.

_That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet._

* * *

**There will be at least three, four, more or less chapters left for this story. 'cause I'm getting bored and I think I'm done with the story. Hannah and Alex are out of the picture. Nate and Mikayla are practically taking it slow. I had people vote 'no' when I asked if you wanted Nate and Mikayla together in my poll. So I probably wont get them together. But I'm not sure. I want everyone to be happy with the stuff and so on. So, what else. Uh, Sonny said she loves chad for the first time. I think the next chapter will be the last chapter cause all i need to update is who the father is of Jamie. And of course I'll put the scene where Jamie's born. Well, not the whole scene where Sonny's in labour. I'll skip that part for sure.**

**so the next chapter will probably be the last. So be ready. **


	25. Jamie

Interviewer: Is it true that Mackenzie falls has been cancelled?

Chad: No. But is it true that there will be a new Mackenzie.

Interviewer: What happened?

Chad: I have some other things to take care of. They're much more important to me than working. I've explained it to my agents and the producers. They understand.

Interviewer: Do you think you'll come back to Mackenzie falls?

Chad: Maybe.

Interviewer: There have been rumours about you and Sonny Monroe. There are people who have seen you and Ms. Monroe together and a witness has said that he's even seen you kissing. Everyone's been buzzed about it. Is it true?

Chad: (sighs, pauses and smiles) Yes, it's true.

Interviewer: (pauses, mouth is open.) Really?

Chad: Yes.

Interviewer: Are you fine about Sonny having a son; is it a problem to you?

Chad: (smiles) no. Not at all.

Interviewer: Something about that smile tells me something but I can't get it out. It's on the tip of my tongue. Is Alex the father of Sonny's child?

Chad: (laugh) I'm not the one who will answer that question.

Interviewer: Are you the father?

Chad: (laugh) I'm sorry. But I can't comment on that question.

Interviewer: (smiles to the camera) There you go. Chad Dylan Cooper, everybody. Have a nice evening!

It's been four months.

Three months ago, everything started going smoothly. Everyone was happy. Nate and Mikayla were friends. Alex and Sonny were friends. Sonny and Chad are finally together. Everything was turning out great. It's been a long time since anybody had been feeling down and stressed. Sonny's pregnancy was doing well, Jamie was healthy and growing.

Two months ago, in the most recent Hollywood history had occurred when Hannah, Mikayla and Sonny had started hanging out. They had told the press and everybody else that everyone should forget what had happened. How their rivalry turned nasty. How Hannah had hurt Sonny. They did. They were slowly becoming friends.

One month ago, Jamie was born. His birth had gone well, everything turned out fine. Sonny and Jamie were both doing great during labour. There wasn't anyone who was happier than Chad when saw Jamie the first time. After they cleaned up Jamie and gave him to his mother, they asked Chad to come in Sonny's room. It was the first time anyone besides Sonny saw him cry.

Present time, they did the tests and exams. They've been waiting for a while to find out who the father of Jamie was. But nobody seemed to care. Everyone understood. No matter what Chad and Sonny would stay together. Chad would raise Jamie as if he was his own. So would Alex. They both promised to be there. And they would.

"We've got mail!"

Mikayla said coming in the house. She was holding an envelope and everyone for a just a moment stopped and took a breather. Sonny looked from Alex to Chad and to Jamie. She felt Chad rub her back. She looked at him. He gives her a smile. She looks over to Alex who mirrors Chad's smile. She sighs, kisses Jamie and hands him to Chad. She stands up and goes over to her friend. She takes it in her hand, and takes a deep breath. She turns around. She looks at Alex and Chad.

"Don't worry," Alex says. He smiles. "We're not going anywhere." Chad nods, agreeing to what Alex said. She smiles and opens the letter. She hasn't even looked at it yet. Suddenly, she throws it away.

"No." She says. "I don't care. As long as both of you are here. I don't care who the father is. I don't want to know." She goes back and sits back down. She takes Jamie and holds him, tightly. "I love you, my little handsome boy." Mikayla picks up the paper off the ground and goes in the other room. She scans it, and smiles. She has to clamp her hand over her mouth to suppress her exclaim.

"Holy shit." She muffles behind her hand. Chad.

The biologic father of Jamie Monroe.

* * *

**The END!**

**I'm horrible at attempting to end stories. So I'm very sorry on how it ended. I hate it. But I really hope you don't. I've never been disappointed on how I ended a story. I'm really sorry. **

**P.S: I know some of you are wondering why Jamie's last name is Monroe. It's because Sonny and Chad have never married. I know Chad's the father. But Jamie's last name is Monroe and will always will be. Unless they change it to Cooper. But Idk. There won't be a sequel. lol. **

**So this is it. It's over. I'm happy and sad at the same time. I really hope you liked it. So I'd like to acknowledge everyone who read my story and reviewed. Either way, thank you so much. I'm very grateful. Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**For the last time, Review please. Thank you if you do. **

**lmao. **

**Bye. I love you all.**


	26. AN

Sequel anybody?

Review and let me know what you want.


	27. AN 2

I've been getting a lot of private messages saying that making a sequel could probably ruin the original story so it got me thinking. It probably will, so I'm cancelling.


End file.
